La Prérogative de l'Alpha
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Imprégnation, mariage et accouplement. Devoir, choix et besoin. Qu'est-ce que ces choses ont à voir avec l'amour? En plein milieu d'un mariage raté et d'une imprégnation difficile, Bella est sur le point de le découvrir. C'est compliqué, comme toujours. Sam/Bella. Un peu de Paul
1. Rain

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Que je vous explique... À deux jours de Noël, j'ai décidé que cette histoire serait le parfait cadeau pour vous, mais j'ai rapidement dû me rendre à l'évidence, les chapitres étaient beaucoup trop longs pour que je puisse espérer finir dans les temps. Ajoutez à ça que j'ai perdu pratiquement un tiers de ma traduction à cause d'une stupidité de ma part et le délai s'est encore agrandi. Puis avec Noël justement, j'ai pas eu le temps de bosser plus. Donc nous voilà au 27 décembre avec seulement le premier chapitre de traduit. Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner! Je veux finir cette traduction au plus vite.**

**Pour celles qui ont reconnu l'auteur, vous savez qu'elle a aussi écrit Sois comme l'eau, et vous connaissez donc son style! Ses chapitres sont magnifiques et c'était toujours un plaisir pour moi de bosser dessus :D TAP est différent de BLW vous verrez mais tout aussi excellent, promis!**

**Donc pour finir, puisque cette trad était censée être un cadeau, elle ne suivra pas de rythme de post régulier. Vous aurez les chapitres dès que je les aurais fini et dès que ma bêta extraordinaire les aura corrigé pour moi. (Je veux aller le plus vite possible donc je fais pas mal de fautes de frappes _) Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Ça veut dire que vos reviews me motiveront encore plus que d'habitude alors lâchez-vous!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Rain -**

"Bells!"

Bella Lahote remonta son sac de course en tissu sur son épaule alors que Jacob Black sortait du garage avant même qu'elle ait posé le pied dans l'allée. Bien sûr, au bout de quatre ans et demi, elle était habituée à ses sens de loup.

"Hey, chérie." Il se pencha en avant et lui fit un de ses câlins magiques.

Bella fondit contre son torse, enroulant un de ses bras autour de sa taille, et laissa toutes ses inquiétudes disparaître dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Juste pour un instant. Sa chaleur et son odeur la calmaient comme personne d'autre.

"Hey Bella." Cette voix veloutée lui fit soulever ses paupières lourdes.

À part peut-être celles d'Embry. Mais c'était logique; ils étaient demi-frères après tout. Elle leur devait tout - ils avaient fait équipe pour la soutenir à travers toutes les turbulences des trois dernières années.

Elle fut allègrement passée d'un frère à l'autre, ce qui lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en douceur:

Paul n'était pas au garage.

"Comment vas-tu, mon cœur?" murmura Embry dans ses cheveux.

Bella hocha silencieusement la tête contre son torse - c'était tellement plus facile de mentir sans mots. Le bruit sourd du sac de nourriture touchant le sol leur dit la vérité comme un coup de tonnerre. Bella ne savait pas si elle survivrait à un autre round.

Elle était si fichtrement fatiguée.

Fatiguée d'essayer. Fatiguée de faire confiance. Fatiguée de se faire briser le cœur encore et encore après des frénétiques promesses que les choses seraient différentes cette fois.

Au loin, le tonnerre éclata dans le ciel de fin d'après-midi. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre avant de relever la tête de sa cachette dans le torse d'Embry.

"Il n'est pas là," dit-elle d'une voix morne. C'était une constatation, pas une question. Lentement, ses yeux croisèrent ce regard chocolat, dissimulé sous des mèches folles qui adoucissaient les traits fins de son visage de 22 ans. Au moins, il faisait enfin son âge.

Ils faisaient tous leur âge. Le regard de Bella se posa sur son meilleur ami; la fatigue et la colère déformaient son visage habituellement souriant. Elle choisit le plus facile des deux.

"T'as l'air fatigué, Jake," lui dit Bella avec un sourire triste. "Liam ne fait toujours pas ses nuits?" C'était leur deuxième, à Malia et lui. Il y a quatre ans maintenant qu'il s'était imprégné de la petite sœur de Kimo, le mari de sa sœur Rebecca. Au mariage de Paul et Bella en plus. En fait, il y avait eu deux imprégnations ce jour-là et ça avait été le plus beau cadeau de mariage dont elle aurait pu rêver.

Jacob pinça les lèvres, refusant de jouer à son petit jeu d'ignorance et l'attira simplement contre lui. "Viens, il faut qu'on parle."

Gardant un bras autour d'elle, Emrby ramassa le sac et, pressée entre les deux frères, ils entrèrent silencieusement dans le garage.

Le ciel était couvert, donnant l'impression qu'il était encore plus tard qu'en réalité. Il n'était que quinze heure et Paul finissait généralemeent à seize heures donc elle était venue plus tôt pour s'assurer de ne pas le faire attendre - ça l'énervait d'attendre. Ça l'énervait _encore plus_.

Le téléphone d'Embry sonna et il glissa une main dans sa poche pour l'attraper.

"Hey, Angel, comment ça va?" murmura Embry. Bella regarda son visage fondre en une grimace de sympathie.

La deuxième imprégnation de la journée, Angela avait rencontré Embry au mariage de Bella, et le reste s'était fait tout seul. Jake et lui s'étaient mariés à un mois d'écart et ils fondaient leur famille en même temps sans même le vouloir.

"Je serais là dans une minute, Ange," l'apaisa-t-il et ensuite sa voix devint aussi sévère que possible pour lui. "Dis au petit bonhomme qu'il a intérêt à avoir tout ramassé avant que je rentre. Je t'aime."

Bella étudia attentivement son visage, essayant de définir l'expression à adopter alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors même qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et elle sourit rapidement aussi.

"Ce Cody, mec," souffla-t-il. "Il a jeté ses crayons partout dans le salon pendant qu'elle était aux toilettes. Je pense que c'est la goutte d'eau qui afait déborder le vase."

"Il est juste excité parce qu'Angela arrive à terme," sympathisa Bella en s'asseyant sur le canapé défoncé.

"Ben s'il continue comme ça, sa petite sœur va arriver plus tôt que prévu," sourit Embry en s'adossant à la camionnette de Bella qui devait être réparée. Ils lui auraient prêté une voiture, mais elle aimait marcher.

"Je suis sûre que ça dérangerait pas Ange," rigola-t-elle doucement. Angela était à deux semaines du terme et plus que misérable. Bella s'arrêtait chez elle tous les jours en rentrant du lycée de la Rez, où elle était la seule prof d'anglais.

"Prenons un weekend de congé, Emb," rigola Jacob. "Je dirais à Joe et Tommy d'ouvrir le garage samedi."

"Ils seront pas là avant midi," renifla Embry. "Et ils auront tellement la gueule de bois qu'ils..."

"Emb," l'interrompit Jacob.

Il se figea, croisant le regard de son frère.

Le regard de Bella se posa sur ses baskets et elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Paul était probablement sorti avec eux. Ça n'avait même plus d'importance.

Elle entendit Embry s'éclaircir la gorge avec gêne. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller."

Bella releva la tête pour voir un visage empli de chagrin et d'inquiétude. "C'est bon, Emb." Elle lui fit un sourire. "Peut-être que je vous verrais samedi?"

"Je voulais emmener Cody à la plage." Il posa le sac de provisions. "Pour vous donner un peu de temps entre filles."

"Ange a besoin d'un peu de temps pour dormir," renifla-t-elle en essayant de rire alors qu'elle se redressait et s'adossait au mur.

"Hey," Jacob pencha la tête sur le côté alors que son frère traversait le garage pour lui serrer brusquement le bras. "Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à Sam si deux des louveteaux pourraient pas prendre notre place samedi soir? On devrait avoir le droit à un congé paternité, non?" Sa voix était inhabituellement sarcastique. "On agrandit sa meute."

Il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre Sam et Jacob Black.

"Ouais, c'est ça," renifla Embry. S'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, il se pencha lentement vers Bella avec un de ses sourires les plus doux. Elle lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si près qu'elle se retrouve en train de loucher et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Accroche-toi, petite sœur," souffla-t-il. Il se redressa et toute trace d'humour avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude pure.

Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Bella lui fit un minuscule sourire. C'était vraiment le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

"Okay, à plus." Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de courir jusqu'à sa voiture alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre roulait dans le ciel.

Les yeux fixés au plafond, Bella expira par le nez.

Jacob attendait silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il avait toujours été comme ça: patient, sensible, gentil. Elle était folle de joie qu'il ait abdiqué de son héritage. Essayer de forcer Jake à devenir Alpha aurait été comme d'essayer d'enfoncer le soleil dans une boîte.

À la place, il avait regarder la destinée droit dans les yeux et lui avait craché au visage - c'était la chose la plus courageuse qu'elle avait jamais vu. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été une décision populaire et son père ne lui avait toujours pas complètement pardonné. Mais avec ce sourire éblouissant, il lui avait juste dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être populaire, juste _bien dans sa peau_ - et que c'était ce qui était le plus important pour lui.

Et ensuite il s'était imprégné.

Elle l'avait aidé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte que parfois, la destinée faisait ce qu'il fallait. Tout le monde pouvait voir que Malia était parfaite pour lui: douce et courageuse, elle le gardait équilibré, heureux _et_ repus (Bella approuvait). Et Malia l'aimait férocement.

D'un amour _réel._

La Meute avait appris de nombreuses choses au fil des années et l'une d'entre elles était que l'imprégnation n'était pas la romance digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose que le Conseil leur avait vendu pour convaincre ces infortunées victimes d'accepter joyeusement leur destin. Avec le temps, il était devenu évident que ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'amour des simples mortels - sauf que c'était décidé à l'avance. Au début, l'imprégnation était une force irrésistible - quelque chose qui volait leur attention à chaque instant et qui rendait les nuits très longues.

Mais au fil du temps, la nouveauté disparaissait et la réalité reprenait le contrôle. Le boulot, les patrouilles, les guerres, les drames Tribals et familiaux, et pour de nombreux membres de la Meute, une famille.

Alors que le temps écaillait le vernis de l'obsession, le véritable amour devait prendre sa place. Le Véritable Amour - pas la version de saint Valentin, mais la dévotion terrifiante qu'on recevait quand on était au plus bas. Comme n'importe quel mariage mortel, quand l'imprégnation s'éteignait, si le véritable amour n'avait pas été cultivé, alors la relation s'effritait.

Et Bella en savait quelque chose.

Elle laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté. Jacob était perché sur l'accoudoir, en train de la regarder, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude accentuant ses yeux injectés de sang.

"T'as l'air horrible," lui dit Bella, en lui faisant un sourire fatigué.

Il n'essaya même pas de se forcer à sourire alors qu'il se laissait glisser à côté d'elle. Se tournant vers elle, il plaça un genou entre eux et l'étudia intensément pendant une minute. Avec un gros soupir, une grande main chaude - une main qu'elle aimait: affectueuse, tendre, _prudente_ - attrapa la sienne, qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

"Chérie," chuchota-t-il en entrelaçant lentement leurs doigts. "Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça."

"Ouais," répondit Bella sur le même ton. "Mais ça l'_est_, donc..." Elle leva les yeux au plafond et secoua lentement la tête à la folie de la situation. Il n'y avait plus aucun mot, plus aucune excuses, plus aucun plan, espoir, rêve.

Plus rien.

Alors maintenant _elle_ pensait n'être plus rien - une coquille vide épuisée avec rien d'autre qu'une responsabilité l'étranglant comme une lourde cape à chaque instant de la journée. À son travail, aux cérémonies de la Meute, aux feux de camp, aux rassemblements Tribals, elle était l'âme-sœur de Paul, sa femme et sa compagne. Elle avait un rôle à jouer.

Même si Paul ne jouait pas le sien.

"Il devait te rejoindre ici?" murmura Jacob d'une voix tendue.

"Ouais." Bella eut un petit rire amer. "Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui."

Jacob lui serra la main - il n'oubliait jamais la date de son imprégnation. Bella n'oubliait jamais le jour de son mariage...parfois elle aurait aimé pouvoir oublier.

"Il est parti y'a une demi-heure," murmura-t-il.

Bella releva la tête. "Je croyais qu'il finissait à seize heures," haleta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de détresse. C'était sa faute?

"Chut," l'apaisa Jacob, les sourcils froncés. "Il ne te l'a pas dit?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre, haïssant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle essayait tellement fort de lui faire plaisir.

"Je leur ai dit mercredi," dit-il gentiment, malgré la rage qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Son meilleur ami était le seul qui ne lui montrait jamais de la pitié, ce qu'elle détestait. "Que je les laissais finir vers deux heures aujourd'hui."

Bella se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort alors qu'il la regardait sérieusement: il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Malia et lui allait célébrer ce jour. Les larmes traîtresses lui brûlèrent les yeux alors que ses narines gonflaient sous l'effet de la douleur.

"Viens là, chérie," roucoula Jacob en l'attirant contre lui.

Bella se désintégra dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures, elle laissa son déséspoir s'écouler, haletant sous la pression de toutes ces choses qui voulaient sortir.

Jacob la tira sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui. Comme il le faisait toujours.

Finalement, lorsqu'assez de douleur fut exprimée pour qu'elle puisse refermer la vanne, elle releva la tête et sécha impatiemment les traînées de larmes sur ses joues. C'était ses peintures de guerre des quatre dernières années.

"Je ne peux plus le faire," chuchota-t-elle.

Jacob lui caressa les cheveux tout en hochant sobrement la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, Bella?"

Il utilisait si rarement son nom que ses yeux se plongèrent dans le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de Jacob: il l'aiderait même si ça voulait dire affronter Sam et prendre sa place. Jacob avait un cœur pacifiste, mais il se battrait toujours pour sa famille - bien que ça le briserait non seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Sam était devenu beaucoup plus fort.

Elle sourit tristement alors que sa main caressait la joue de Jake avec tout l'amour qui restait dans son cœur réduit en lambeaux. "Jake, ce n'est pas ta bataille," murmura-t-elle. "Tu as Malia et les enfants. Ça va aller. Il faut juste que je décide quoi faire."

C'était son mantra depuis deux ans, depuis qu'elle avait finalement réalisé que Paul devenait de pire en pire, pas de mieux en mieux.

Jacob était un véritable ami parce qu'il respectait ses décisions. Respectait ses limites. Il n'essayait pas de la convaincre, ne fouinait pas et n'agissait pas dans son dos. Il la soutenait, même quand elle faisait des erreurs. Il avait même embauché Paul quand l'entreprise de construction l'avait finalement viré après une bagarre de trop ( il travaillait dur tant que personne ne lui faisait perdre son calme). Bella pensait que c'était aussi pour garder un œil sur lui mais Jacob niait à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne parlait jamais à Paul mais il ne le touchait pas non plus, et ça montrait à Bella à quel point il l'aimait.

Ça et le fait que Jacob ne l'avait jamais dit à Charlie. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit.

Elle aurait certainement pu partir - elle avait essayé une fois - mais elle n'avait tenu que deux semaines chez sa mère. L'imprégnation lui avait fait mal au cœur, mais pire que ça, c'était la dague plantée dans son âme qui avait été plus douloureuse que tout : les jeunes de l'école lui avaient manqué, tout comme la Meute, la Rez...sa maison.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire dans le monde. Bella avait toujours été du genre à rêver de planter des racines quelque part, surtout vu que chaque fondation branlante avait été arraché de sous ses pieds tous les deux environ jusqu'à ce qu'elle emménage à Forks.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix et l'amour. Une famille. Une maison. Une petite maison en bois - c'était sa chanson préférée de Coldplay. Elle avait été si indigente qu'elle était tombé dans les bras du premier homme qui lui avait offert une forme de sécurité, et c'était une sangsue pour l'amour de Dieu!

Il avait fallu des mois pour que son emprise s'évanouisse complètement...ça s'était finalement fait, mais pas sans laisser de cicatrices. Maintenant Bella avait peur du monde.

Mais ici, elle était en sécurité. Elle avait une maison, une famille. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre dans une "ville humaine" sans cœur où elle devrait tout recommencer. Elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'argent ou de liberté ni même l'homme qu'elle voulait, mais c'était ici que son âme était à la maison.

"Viens à la maison ce soir, Bells," lui chuchota Jacob.

Bella cligna des yeux pour revenir au présent, son regard se plongeant dans celui empli de douleur de Jacob. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien de tout ça ne l'était. C'était un jour heureux pour lui et elle lui le gâchait.

Encore une fois.

"Non, Jake," murmura-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser reconnaissant sur sa joue. "Il me faut un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Et je pense que j'ai..." elle tapota ses lèvres alors que ses yeux voyageaient comiquement dans toute la pièce. "Probablement tout le weekend pour ça." Elle lui fit son meilleur sourire.

Jacob ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement, défait.

"Sérieusement," elle lui tapota l'épaule avant de se relever. "Si je le quitte vraiment, je dois m'habituer à être seule, non?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Jacob cligna deux fois des yeux - son incrédulité se transformant en une lueur d'espoir. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à voix haute auparavant.

"Tu n'es pas toute seule, chérie," murmura-t-il, en se levant à sa suite, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. "Tu nous as nous, ta famille, ta Meute."

Bella hocha brusquement la tête en s'essuyant les yeux alors qu'un autre roulement de tonnerre grondait dans le ciel. "Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle doucement. "Et je ne peux pas quitter la Rez." Elle s'interrompit soudainement et le regarda avec inquiétude. "Ils ne me forceront pas à partir, hein?"

"Pas moyen!" Il lui fit un sourire qui était un peu trop sauvage pour être amusant. "Même si je dois botter le cul de ce bâtard."

"Lequel?" Bella haussa un sourcil, le ramenant vers les rives humaines avec un petit sourire.

"Les deux," grogna Jacob en la serrant dans ses bras. Il avait maintenant ce qui pouvait être qualifié de relation 'silencieusement tendue' avec son père...et il haïssait Sam plus que tout.

Ses chatouilles tirèrent quelques gloussements à Bella et ils rebondirent dans le garage avec les premières gouttes de pluie tombant sur le toit.

"Laisse-moi fermer et je te raccompagne," il souffla contre sa joue en la reposant par terre.

"Naaan," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Je veux marcher - pour m'éclaircir les idées." C'était l'été, moins d'un kilomètre à parcourir et Bella adorait marcher sous la pluie. Surtout en short.

"Sûre?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

"Sûre-sûre," plaisanta-t-elle en s'approchant pour un autre câlin. Puis elle fit volte-face et remit le sac de provisions sur son épaule. "Ce n'est pas lourd," grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel à son comportement de mère-poule. C'était juste les derniers ingrédients qu'elle avait acheté pour le dîner et le petit-déjeuner du lendemain...avec Paul.

Jacob la suivit jusqu'à la porte du garage. Le ciel était couvert, mais il pleuvait très peu, créant juste de petites flaques.

"Amuse-toi bien ce soir!" lui dit-elle en le regardant pardessus son épaule. "Dis à Mal que je l'aime!"

Le regard sombre de Jacob lui dit qu'elle en avait trop fait, mais il la laissa quand même partir d'un salut de la main. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin du bâtiment. Jacob veillait toujours sur elle.

La première fois, il y a presque trois ans, Jacob était arrivé chez Bella et Paul en catastrophe, à minuit passé, après qu'elle l'ait appelé complètement paniquée - même si Malia était complètement malade à cause de sa grossesse. Paul n'était pas rentré et elle était folle d'inquiétude.

Bella avait dormi avec lui sur le canapé, couchée sur le torse de Jacob. Elle avait passé la nuit à compter ses battements de cœur.

Le matin suivant, il était au téléphone avec Malia lorsque Paul avait tangué dans la maison, complètement débraillé et puant l'alcool. Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait bu - mais elle le devinerait plus tard en voyant leur relevé de comptes.

Jacob lui avait jeté un coup d'œil et le portable avait explosé dans sa main. C'était la transformation la plus terrifiante qu'elle avait jamais vu (même s'il était resté humain): son ami s'était jeté à travers la pièce, aveuglé par la rage, la bave aux lèvres. Il avait attaqué Paul si sauvagement que Bella n'y avait même pas réfléchi à deux fois.

Elle avait appelé Sam. C'était la première fois, mais ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Paul était le meilleur combatant de la Meute - c'était la vérité et une source de fierté pour lui - mais ce matin-là, Jacob Black l'avait presque littéralement réduit en morceaux avant que leur Alpha arrive.

D'une voix tonitruante, Sam avait mis fin au combat. Puis, avec son intensité stoïque habituelle, il avait ramassé le corps brisé de Paul, avait regardé Bella droit dans les yeux et était ensuite parti, son mari sous le bras sans prononcer le moindre mot. Toute la journée, une Meute inhabituellement sombre avait envahi son salon, réparant ce qui était réparable et apportant un nouveau canapé alors qu'Angela et Malia étaient restées à ses côtés.

Mais la maison et son mari n'étaient pas les seules choses qui s'étaient retrouvé brisés ce jour-là. Paul était rentré cette nuit-là - complètement guéri bien que boitillant - et s'était jeté à ses pieds.

Et ensuite, il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il l'avait trompé, et Jacob l'avait senti. En fait, il l'avait même trompé plus d'une fois cette nuit-là. Et il l'avait supplié et lui avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

La deuxième fois où elle avait appelé, Malia venait d'accoucher donc c'était Embry qui était venu faire la sentinelle à ses côtés. Le lendemain matin, comme si c'était scénarisé, Paul était rentré et Emrby l'avait traîné dehors. Leur bagarre avait ruiné son jardin jusqu'à ce que leur Alpha sauve le pauvre Embry. Paul _était_ le meilleur combattant, surtout quand il était sobre. Et il l'avait été cette fois.

Après ça, Bella avait arrêté d'appeler.

Ça devint un rituel, tous les quelques mois, Paul rentrait à la maison, ivre...ou sobre, ça dépendait, et la suppliait de lui pardonner. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance - quelque chose de plus profond était brisé.

Puis venait sa période préférée : Bella aurait quelques semaines de fleurs et de tendresses, des mains douces et un homme qu'elle pourrait aimer - un aperçu de ce que serait Paul s'il n'était pas brisé. Et elle arrivait toujours à lui pardonner.

Mais lentement, il redeviendrait un homme brusque, toujours de mauvaises humeurs et avec des sourires effrayants. Il redeviendrait irritable et bourru, la laissant en plan à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'établir un contact. Bella avait enfin commencé à comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se sentir vide, pas de se sentir aimé...et elle n'avait que de l'amour à donner.

L'imprégnation était toujours là mais maintenant c'était devenu une chaîne. "_Tu n'es qu'une putain de chaîne avec un boulet!_" lui avait-il crié une nuit.

"_Qui t'enchaîne à la vie alors que tu te détruis?!_" avait-elle répondu sur le même ton et ça lui avait coûté un autre canapé. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais posé la main sur elle pendant ces crises de rage. Elles étaient suffisamment brusques à d'autres moments.

Bella l'aimait - elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle espérait que le temps guérirait les blessures enterrées sous les cicatrices de son enfance. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi...et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait essayé. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son cœur : cette lourdeur, cette douleur lancinante d'une âme détruite. Elle l'aimait et au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant quand il ne s'aimait pas lui-même.

Le ciel craqua alors et une pluie froide de rédemption lava tout ce désespoir futile. Bella cligna des yeux alors qu'un grondement du tonnerre éclatait au-dessus de sa tête, faisant disparaître un peu de tension dans le corps de Bella. Les bras grand ouverts, elle tourna sur elle-même en riant - de tout et de rien à la fois.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire.

Elle sautilla et dansa et courut. Sautant dans les flaques d'eau comme une petite fille alors que la pluie lui trempait les cheveux, ses vêtements et ses commissions.

Bella s'en moquait.

Seigneur, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi libre.

S'adossant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit où elle était.

Bella aimait se promener dans les bois, au milieu des maisons éparpillées ici et là. Mais plusieurs fois par ans, elle relevait la tête au cours d'une promenade pour réaliser que ses pieds l'avaient mené là.

Chez Sam Uley.

Il avait été le petit ami de Leah avant sa transformation, et maintenant, il était artisan charpentier en plus d'être leur Alpha, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. C'était tout ce que n'importe lequel d'entre eux savait. À 2m de haut, il était un géant parmi les géants mais il bougeait aussi rapidmeent et agilement qu'un animal, ce qui était très perturbant. Toujours sombre et intense, avec un visage de pierre et des yeux aiguisés, il ne se perdait jamais en paroles inutiles. Il dirigeait sa Meute avec une poigne de fer, distribuant ordres et punitions d'une voix grave qui faisait frissonner quiconque l'entendait.

Bella pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle lui avait parlé. Au tout début, elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois au beau milieu de la nuit, haletant et sanglotant dans le téléphone quand Paul s'était encore une fois battu.

Et c'était tout. Il n'était pas du genre social, il ne traînait jamais avec la Meute, ne s'embêtait jamais avec des politesses après une réunion.

Sauf une fois, chez Jacob.

Malia venait juste de donner naissance au premier louveteau de la Meute et ils étaient tous rassemblés pour fêter ça; Jacob passant même des cigares. Mais quand la fête s'était soudainement tue et que tous les loups avaient tourné la tête, les filles s'étaient précipitées dans les bras de leurs loups parce que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: leur Alpha était arrivé.

Sam était entré dans la maison, de sa démarche chaloupée de chat et toutes les têtes s'étaient baissées.

Sauf une.

Jacob était resté derrière Malia, qui était assise avec leur nouveau-né dans les bras, déchiquetant son cigare avec une grimace indissimulée. Comme toujours, Sam l'avait ignoré. Grand et fier, il s'était arpproché du bébé. Dans le silence abasourdi de la pièce, il s'était agenouillé devant Malia et avait placé sa grande main sur la tête de l'enfant. Après avoir murmuré quelque chose en Quileute que Bella n'avait pas compris, il s'était promptement relevé avec rien de plus qu'un simple 'félicitations' avant de faire volte-face.

Mais sur son trajet pour sortir de la maison, il s'était arrêté devant Bella, qui essayait de se cacher derrière le canapé. Ses yeux baissés s'étaient relevés avec confusion. Elle se rappelait toujours de chaque seconde de ce qui s'était passé ensuite:

"Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants?" lui avait-il demandé d'une voix monotone qui sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose.

Bella avait déglutit, luttant pour faire fonctionner sa bouche sous ce regard intimidant. "Oui," avait-elle murmuré avant de se mordre la lèvre. Les yeux de Sam s'étaient brièvement posés sur sa bouche avant de se replonger dans les siens. Avec un subtil gonflement de narines, il avait abruptement fait volte-face pour partir.

Ça avait été bizarre, mais c'était Sam. Personne n'osait jamais remettre en question ce qu'il faisait.

Plus tard, elle avait réalisé qu'il se demandait probablement pourquoi Paul et elle attendait - ils avaient été les deuxièmes à se marier, juste après Jared, qui allait lui devenir papa dans quelques semaines.

Mais il n'y avait que dans la Meute, avec cette compulsion toute puissante, que les couples fondaient des familles avant même d'avoir vingt ans. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait demandé, elle aurait répondu qu'elle gérait 87 gamins chaque jour au boulot et donc qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'attendre encore un peu et ça leur aurait semblé parfaitement acceptable. Mais la Meute n'avait jamais besoin de demander, ils savaient: Paul ne voulait pas d'enfants. _Pas encore_, corrigeait toujours Bella.

Que faire?

Avec un long soupir, elle regarda la maison dissimulée dans les arbres. Se relevant, elle essuya l'eau sur son visage et remonta le sac sur son épaule. Un autre éclair montra le chemin à un roulement de tonnerre alors que Bella reprenait lentement sa route. Elle passerait tout simplement devant la maison.

Bâtie dans ce coin de la forêt, la maison de Sam ne ressemblait pas aux minuscules bâtisses de La Push, c'était une vieille maison en bois qu'il avait hérité de quelqu'un. Deux étages et un grand porche qui faisait tout le tour de la maison-...

Bella cligna des yeux en voyant une silhouette assise sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

Comme s'il attendait.

Les coudes posés sur les genoux, Sam Uley avait la tête penchée sur un couteau qui taillait des petites boucles de bois d'une gravure coincée entre ses jambes.

Bella repoussa ses cheveux trempés en arrière et fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre, et un autre, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. L'orage empirait, et elle était maintenant à deux kilomètres de chez elle, mais ce ne fut pas _ça_ qui la fit descendre l'allée menant à un homme énigmatique et sa maison dans les bois.

C'était lui. Il était magnétique; il l'avait toujours été.

Bella l'avait observé malgré sa tête baissée à chaque opportunité qu'elle avait eu au cours des années, sa curiosité essayant de déconstruire ce qui faisait avancer cet homme. Et maintenant, que ce soit parce que sa santé mentale l'avait finalement quitté ou parce qu'elle s'en moquait désormais, elle le regardait tout son saoûl tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Et pourtant, cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec le Sam auquel elle était habituée. En fait, si ça n'avait été pour sa mâchoire carrée distinctive et son contrôle immuable - et le fait qu'il était assis sur son propre fichu porche - Bella ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu.

Il était le seul membre de la Meute qui ne se coupait pas les cheveux - un symbôle de pouvoir et de position - mais c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait détachés. Des cheveux d'ébène tombaient en-dessous de ses épaules ridiculement larges et sur une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées - révélant ses avant-bras noueux et cuivrés. Ses genoux étaient écartés avec une confiance toute masculine et un jean usé moulait ses jambes musclés jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu que torse-nu et en short, ses cheveux tressés et le voir maintenant comme ça adoucissait ses traits intimidants.

Et ça le rendait plutôt...beau.

Le déglutissement incertain de Bella lui gratta la gorge alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au pied des escaliers. Elle savait qu'il l'avait probablement entendu arriver bien avant qu'elle voit la maison, et pourtant, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa sculpture. Donc elle le regarda un moment: une main tenait le bois d'une poigne ferme et l'autre dansait avec le couteau, légère et fluide.

Un autre éclair fendit le ciel, traînant le tonnerre sur ses talons et Bella essuya la pluie sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait la mâchoire avec résolution.

"Il pleut," dit-elle, exprimant l'évidence d'une voix claire.

La main de Sam s'arrêta finalement et elle l'entendit soupirer malgré la pluie qui tombait. Puis lentement, Sam leva la tête.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Bella comme attirés par un aimant, chargé et lourd de sens.

Bella fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière en clignant rapidement des yeux et lutta contre l'instinct de baisser la tête.

"Viens," murmura-t-il.

Et il se leva abruptement pour se tourner vers la porte.

Bella hésita seulement un instant avant de commencer à monter les marches de bois. Une fois sous le porche et enfin à l'abri, elle réalisa à quel point elle était trempée.

"Ugh," dit-elle en fronçant le nez alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et remontait son sac de commission sur son éapule.

Devant elle, la porte avait été laissé ouverte et un autre coup de tonnerre poussa doucement Bella en avant. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

La maison était silencieuse avec un plancher de bois sombre qui s'étendait au-delà de la pièce qu'elle voyait. Bella baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements trempés. Posant le sac inondé, elle enleva difficilement une converse, sautillant sur un pied et se rattrapant maladroitement à la porte avec sa grâce habituelle. S'adossant contre, elle enleva son autre converse.

Elle tapota inutilement la boue sur ses jambes. Au moins, elle portait un short - un jean trempé aurait été inconfortable. Désormais pieds nus, elle regarda le sac qui trempait dans une flaque et décida de ne pas abîmer encore plus le plancher brillant.

Elle se figea et rassembla son courage. Aucun membre de la Meute n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison, ce qui était une autre source de méfiance : d'eux tous, il était le seul à avoir une maison assez grande pour accueillir confortablement leurs rangs, 14 maintenant, sans compter femmes et enfants.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella retint son souffle et fit un pas hésitant en avant avant de se figer immédiatement. Rien : quelle déception. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue - être foudroyée sur place? Se faire arracher la tête par Sam?

Dans un rire sans joie, elle redressa les épaules. Si l'Alpha lui avait vraiment arraché la tête, ça aurait résolu tous ses problèmes.

Mal à l'aise, elle entra dans un grand salon au plafond haut. C'était presque serein - deux grands canapés et un fauteuil confortable étaient placés en cercle autour d'une cheminée dans laquelle des braises rougeoyaientencore. Ça sentait bon : le feu, le mâle et la forêt.

En entendant un petit claquement métallique, Bella cligna des yeux, cessant son observation des photos posées sur la cheminée et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Ça venait d'une porte ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle mit un pied devant l'autre, passant devant un couloir et une volée de marches. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et se rattrapa à la chambranle.

Une énorme cuisine rustique, de la longueur de toute la maison, s'étendait à ses pieds, son plafond se courbant au-dessus des poutres du toit. La lumière était éteinte et les éclairs clignotaient dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère onirique et silencieuse.

Paisible.

Elle sourit doucement en se poussant de la porte et posa le pied sur le linoleum. Avant, la cuisine était sa pièce favorite d'une maison mais au cours des dernières années, son hobby avait perdu tout son attrait.

Une longue table de bois, encadrée par des bancs, faisait presque la taille de toute la pièce. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur des placards en bois, un large évier, et plus de plans de travail qu'elle aurait jamais pu rêver. Sam lui tournait le dos et était en train de poser une bouilloire sur la flamme bleu de la gazinière. Bella pinça les lèvres de jalousie: la gazinière avait huit brûleurs - huit!- et des casseroles en cuivre et de poeles pendaient au-dessus. Elle cligna des yeux pour repousser son envie.

Sam traversa la pièce et posa deux tasses à l'autre bout de la table. Il la regarda ensuite de ses yeux intenses et indéchiffrables.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Tu cuisines?" demanda-t-elle, gênée, en essayant de se forcer à sourire. Au moins, ça lui donnerait un sujet de conversation.

"Non," dit-il simplement avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Son instinct fit exploser une bombe d'adrénaline dans ses veines et une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps à la simple vu de son Alpha s'approchant d'elle avec des yeux de prédateurs. Chaque cellule de son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas fuir un loup. Elle avait été prévenue dès le début mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye une nuit avec Paul.

Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de le voir approcher. Baissant la tête, elle ferma les yeux et planta ses ongles dans ses côtes.

Et elle attendit.

Le contact d'une peau brûlante la fit crier.

"Chut," ronronna une voix de velours, s'enroulant autour d'elle alors qu'une main calleuse glissait sur sa mâchoire. "Tu es en sécurité," murmura-t-il au-dessus de sa tête.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration tremblante alors que son instinct de fuite s'évaporait. Certains membres de la Meute le haïssait peut-être mais même ses pires ennemis savaient que chaque mot qu'il prononçait avait force de loi.

La main de Sam resta encore un instant sur sa mâchoire, grande et chaude, alors que son pouce lui caressait la joue comme un murmure.

Et ensuite il disparut.

Le corps entier de Bella se rebella. Elle fit volte-face pour le voir passer la porte menant au salon sans même un regard en arrière.

Bella déglutit difficilement. Sam Uley l'avait _touché_.

Leur compréhension de ce qu'étaient les loups s'étaient approfondie au fil du temps. Maintenant, tous les membres de la Meute - âme soeur y compris - avaient acceptés la réalité de la vie en Meute: il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'intimité avec leur sens de loups; des luttes de pouvoir gâcherait parfois les soirées; et il y avait beaucoup de contact physique. C'était quelque chose que les animaux désiraient et dont les hommes avaient pour rester humains.

Mais si _Sam_ touchait quelqu'un, c'était soit pour les accueillir dans le monde, soit pour leur sauver la vie, soit pour menacer de les tuer.

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Bella se concentra sur la cuisine. Pendant son inventaire émerveillé, elle s'était approché de la table et devant elle se trouvait son couteau et un morceaux de bois taillé qu'il avait laissé là.

La curiosité la fit s'en approcher.

S'agenouillant sur le banc, elle tendit les doigts vers ce qui semble être un morceau de moulure. C'était un morceau d'acajou sombre qui ressemblent au devant d'une couronne. Gravé au centre, un loup féroce la regardait avec détermination comme s'il veillait sur les dessins détaillés, si naturels et libres qu'ils semblaient émerger du bois. Ses doigts effleurèrent des feuilles, des animaux, et des fleurs qui semblaient danser autour du loup.

C'était magnifique - beau et sauvage à la fois.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir s'il revenait et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

Sam se tenait silencieusement derrière elle. Prenant une brusque inspiration, elle recula sa main et se tourna, les joues rouges d'embarras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été surprise à observer quelque chose de très personnel.

"Euh," dit Bella en se mordant la lèvre alors que ses mains trituraient nerveusement sa chemise en flanelle mouillée. "C'est vraiment incroyable," lui dit-elle honnêtement. Parce que ça l'était.

Ce double clignement de paupières fut la plus grande émotion qu'elle avait jamais vu sur son visage et elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle émotion c'était: irritation, surprise, plaisir?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de deviner - la main de Sam se leva brusquement, lui offrant une serviette blanche qui pendait dans son poing.

Bella fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main avec hésitation. "Merci," murmura-t-elle en prenant la serviette.

Ou en essayant en tout cas.

Il la retint et les yeux de Bella se relevèrent avec confusion pour le trouver en train de la regarder de ses yeux onyx. Perplexe, elle laissa retomber sa main, embarrassée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Les yeux de Sam voyagèrent sur son visage et il combla ensuite lentement la distance entre eux comme pour lui laisser le temps d'objecter. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Se mordant la lèvre et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle baissa la tête.

À son consentement silencieux, il pressa la serviette douce contre sa joue. Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements de sa main alors qu'il essuyait doucement l'eau sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son front avant de redescendre de l'autre côté.

Bella était bien trop choquée pour même essayer de discerner les pensées de Sam donc elle resta juste impeccablement immobile alors qu'il lui tapotait le visage comme si elle était faite en verre. Ses yeux noirs suivaient intensément ses mains comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque pore de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il arrêta momentanéement pour s'agenouiller, Bella fut si surpsie qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

L'autre main de Sam la rattrapa presque distraitement pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main à travers le tissu alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser la serviette dans ses cheveux comme une caresse.

Bella ignora complètement l'étrangeté de la situation parce qu'il était pratiquement à sa taille maintenant, et elle fut instantanément bien trop fascinée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Sam avait les pommettes hautes de son peuple et des sourcils fiers qui semblaient aussi tendre vu de près. Des yeux fins qui étaient un peu trop sauvages pour être complètement humains suivaient sa main alors qu'il agissait avec son intensité habituelle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais remarqué la sensibilité qui se dissimulait dans les ombres de ses yeux auparavant. Son nez était un petit peu plus aquilin que celui de Jacob mais il complimentait parfaitement ses lèvres pleines et sa mâchoire puissante. Son visage était magnifique, royal, féroce...et empli de douleur.

Une mèche d'ébène était tombée sur sa joue, adoucissant juste assez son visage pour que Bella doive combattre l'envie de la repousser derrière son oreille. Son cœur supportait toujours mal de voir les gens souffrir - et pourtant, elle avait passé les quatre dernières années à regarder un homme s'auto-détruire.

Sam semblait insensible à son observation ou peut-être qu'il s'en moquait tout simplement. Il était occupée à attraper une goutelette qui coulait sur son pouls et ensuite, il fit glisser la serviette sur le creux de sa gorge. Il jeta ensuite la serviette sur son épaule.

Bella se tendit en essayant de deviner ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Sans même la regarder, les mains de Sam se posèrent sur sa chemise en flannelle et commencèrent à la déboutonner.

Abasourdie, elle essaya de se reculer mais il la rattrapa par la chemise et la tira à nouveau vers lui. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa alors qu'elle étudiait frénétiquement le visage de Sam à la recherche du moindre indice.

Ses grandes mains déboutonnèrent calmement la chemise pour réveler son débardeur et ensuite, ses yeux noirs vinrent lentement à larencontre des siens.

Le souffle de Bella se coupa dans sa gorge. Ils étaient si complexes et lumineux, brillant du pouvoir du loup...et pourtant les plus humains qu'elle avait jamais vu aussi.

"Je ne te forcerais jamais," lui chuchota-t-il.

Cette phrase avait de nombreuses significations mais en l'occurence, c'était douloureusement clair. Bella le regarda avec incrédulité - elle n'avait certainement pas compris.

Les yeux de Sam voyagèrent entre les siens un instant et ensuite, il recommença à enlever la chemise de Bella de mains fermes mais prudentes.

Bella se laissa faire et Sam lui enleva sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber par-terre.

Reprenant la serviette posée sur son épaule, Sam ne lui donna pas la moindre rassurance ni la moindre explication alors qu'il recommençait à tapoter l'eau et la chaire de poule qui recouvrait sa peau. Il laissa ses mains parler pour lui: calmes, sûres et douces.

Elle vit les yeux de Sam voyager sur sa poitrine et ses tétons se dressèrent fièrement la faisant rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. Mais ses yeux ne restèrent pas vulgairement posés là, ils survolèrent ses seins avec la même intensité que pour le reste de son corps.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ses mains continuèrent leurs mouvement hypnotiques le long de ses bras, sur ses épaules et sur ses côtes.

Bella le regardait avec choc, mais son corps absorbait ses caresses comme une éponge. Une chaleur différente coulait désormais dans ses veines, lui faisant tourner la tête. Paul ne l'avait pas touché comme ça depuis si longtemps - l'avait-il même jamais touché comme ça? Ces jours-çi, ce n'était que des gestes brusques chorégraphiés par ses besoins.

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, Bella?" chuchota Sam.

Et la bouche de Bella s'ouvrit automatiquement pour répondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Je t'ai appelé," murmura-t-il tout en regardant ses propres mains enrouler la serviette autour de la cuisse de Bella. Ses gestes étaient doux, intimes, et pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune violation. "Ça fait longtemps que je t'appelle." Il fit glisser la serviette sur ses jambes et la passa ensuite sur ses orteilles. Ça n'enleva pas la boue et ses jambes étaient déjà sèches...soudainement, elle réalisa que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le séchage.

C'était une question de contact.

"Très longtemps," souffla-t-il en faisant glisser le tissu sur son autre jambe, la chaleur de sa main passant à travers et laissant une traînée de chair de poule sur son passage.

Sam la regarda de ses yeux qui étaient toujours aussi noirs. "Je savais que tu viendrais quand l'heure serait venue." Et sur ces mots, il se releva.

Complètement hébétée, Bella releva automatiquement la tête vers lui.

Les yeux de Sam parcoururent son visage et ses lèvres s'adoucirent avec le plus minuscule des sourires alors que ses mains l'incitaient à se tourner. Bella était trop perturbée pour résister, son esprit était complètement vide.

Sam Uley l'avait _appelé_?

"Pourquoi?" Elle se ratatina sur elle-même au son de sa propre voix.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais des mains déterminées rassemblèrent ses cheveux dans la serviette et serrèrent pour les essorrer, tirant doucement sur ses racines d'une manière qui lui fit rouler les yeux à l'arrière de sa tête et oulier toute question.

Il relâcha ses cheveux et épongea ensuite les goutes d'eau sur ses épaules alors que Bella essayait de se reprendre. Son esprit se perdait en conjecture alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire perça soudainement le silence, rebondissant sur les murs. Sam jeta la serviette sur le banc et traversa calmement la pièce.

Bella tourna difficilement et le regarda enlever la bouilloire du feu. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se recentrer, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle devrait se sentir plus mal à l'aise qu'elle l'était : leur Alpha reclus avait juste étudié chaque parcelle de son corps en prétendant la sécher. mais encore plus étrange que ça, ça avait été apaisant - le rythme lent de la caresse du tissu doux, la chaleur de ses mains pénétrant sa peau...ça avait presque été affectueux.

Se détournant du comptoir, les yeux de Sam croisèrent les siens alors qu'il revenait vers elle de sa démarche fluide mais pleine de confiance qui communiquait son contrôle total. Ça semblait impossible qu'il soit né pour être autre chose que ce qu'il était - au cours des années, il était devenu un leader que même le Conseil avec toute son arrogance craignait.

Jacob pouvait faire tout ce qu'il décidait de faire, mais s'il avait dû endosser ce rôle...Bella frissonnait rien qu'en pensant à l'effet que ça aurait eu sur son cœur chaleureux. À travers les drames de vieils hommes, les pères colériques, et son meilleur ami qui traversait une mauvaise passe, Sam s'était tenu, silent et pourtant indomptable sur le côté, et il avait tout observé comme un Ange de la Mort attendant son heure.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait livré une guerre contre des armées vampires, navigué entre les complexités des nouveaux loups et des secrets, et maintenu la Meute unie avec une poigne ferme lorsqu'ils seraient tombés dans le chaos.

Sam s'arrêta au pied de la table et y jeta un dessous de plat avant d'y poser la bouilloire. Un subtil geste du menton fit bouger Bella avant même qu'elle ne comprenne l'ordre. La Meute était toujours très sensible aux demandes de leur leader, ce qui faisait que Sam avait rarement besoin d'utiliser une poigne de fer, et Bella faisait partie de la Meute après tout. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Elle longea la grande table de bois en le regardant avec curiosité placer un cône en plastique sur une des tasses avant d'y verser de l'eau. Elle avait déjà vu ces filtres réutilisables pour une personne, mais elle n'avait jamais vu personne s'en servir. Mais là encore, à part son père (qui vivait désormais avec Sue Clearwater), elle ne connaissait personne qui vivait seul.

Parce que depuis qu'Edward l'avait abandonné dans les bois (la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé), Bella avait passé la plupart de son temps à la Rez. D'abord avec Jacob et des motos et se débarasser de l'emprise du vampire, puis à cause de révélations surnaturelles, de guerre vampire et enfin une romance volatile. Jusqu'à emménager dans son premier appartement avec son mari - pas son coloc' - à tout juste vingt ans.

Ça avait été cinq ans complètement dingue mais elle n'en changerait rien parce qu'elle adorait sa maison, peu importe comment elle l'avait obtenu. Mais il y avait autre chose (et c'était probablement sa chose préférée): la vie à la Rez ne tournait qu'autour de la famille et de la Meute.

Elle ne connaissait personne qui vivait seul.

Sauf Sam Uley.

Bella essuya ses mains sur son short alors qu'elle se glissait sur le banc en face de l'homme en question qui regardait impassiblement le niveau de l'eau baisser dans le filtre. Il versa une autre mesure d'eau alors que Bella s'accoudait à la table et écoutait l'eau tomber dans la céramique et regardait de la vapeur flotter paresseusement dans l'air.

Le café sentait délicieusement bon - fort et chocolaté et la parfaite addition à l'humidité d'un orage estival. Dehors, la pluie avait ralentit, devenant comme une douche qui murmurait paisiblement sur les fenêtres de la cuisine et apportait l'odeur des arbres et de la nature dans la maison.

Bella se demanda ce que ça faisait de vivre tout seul dans cette grande maison et de guider une Meute qui était soumise et respectueuse parce qu'il l'avait mérité, mais qui ne l'aimait absolument pas. À part l'animosité discrète de Leah causée par des évènements mystérieux dans le passé, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier cette situation aux yeux de Bella...à part prendre des décisions nécessaires mais impopulaires et de les calmer quand ils perdaient le contrôle (comme son mari). Paul testait toujours les limites et Sam raffermissait toujours les règles après ça, mais d'après Bella, ils le faisaient tous. C'était dans la nature des loups de défier et Bella pensait que s'ils n'avaient pas eu les limites de Sam, ils se seraient entre-tués depuis bien longtemps. Apparemment, la plus grande partie de leur ressentiment venait du fait qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas.

Sam semblait vouloir maintenir cet état de fait.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il échangea les tasses sous le filtres sans même renverser une goutte et versa ensuite de l'eau dans le doseur. Son instinct la fit relever la tête pour voir Sam la regarder de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

S'appuyant sur la table, les mains de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras pour contrer les frissons qui la parcouraient et elle monta une épaule jusqu'à son oreille. Le regard de Sam étudia son langage corporel avant de se détourner de la table.

Le son de sa voix profonde fit sursauter Bella. "Tu sais que les Alpha ne s'imprègnent pas."

Bella hocha automatiquement la tête même s'il lui tournait le dos puisqu'il marchait vers le frigo.

"Mais sais-tu pourquoi?" Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit un carton de lait. Là il s'arrêta, regardant par-dessus son épaule en haussant un sourcil.

Réalisant qu'elle était censée répondre cette fois, elle se redressa et s'éclairçit la gorge. "Euh, parce que..." essaya Bella. "Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être distrait par une imprégnation?"

Sam hocha brusquement la tête et retourna ensuite au plan de travail.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchi auparavant lorsqu'elle pensait à leur énigmatique leader - au cours de toutes ces années, s'il avait eu une maîtresse, personne n'en avait entendu parler. C'était une source d'insinuations moqueuses et à l'origine de certaines des blagues les plus vulgaires de son mari.

Mais c'était logique qu'un Alpha ne s'imprègne pas parce que la première année était follement obsessionnelle - et ça durait même plus longtemps quand le lien était cultivé. Il était pratiquement impossible de résister à cet impératif d'être ensemble ce qui - avait conclu la scientifique en elle - était le plus important.

Et pourtant, la magie pouvait peut-être trouver l'autre moitié de quelqu'un, mais le cœur devait l'accepter, et l'âme devait faire le plus dur.

"Mais il y a une autre raison," continua-t-il en retournant vers elle. Il gardait les yeux collés au café posé sur la table alors qu'il s'approchait et déposait du sucre et du lait sur la table.

"Comme l'imprégnation, c'est un instinct qui a été oublié avec le temps," siffla-t-il, une pointe subtile d'amertume aiguisant ses mots.

Les yeux de Bella volèrent sur son visage pour en trouver la source, mais comme d'habtiude, elle se retrouva confrontée au même masque impassible. Sam ne releva pas la tête alors qu'il versait trois cuillères de sucre dans sa tasse.

"Dans le passé, le mariage était un devoir pour la tribu," dit-il doucement, par-dessus le cliquetis métallique de la cuillère dans la tasse. "Alors à l'époque, l'imprégnation était un cadeau précieux des Esprits en récompense pour notre destinée."

Il releva la tête pour la regarder. "Dans les autres unions, l'amour était un luxe qui se gagnait au fil du temps." Un sourcil se haussa subtilement. "Parfois."

Il ouvrit le carton de lait et en versa dans le café alors que Bella respirait à peine, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère alors qu'elle attendait plus. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais elle était bien trop intriguée pour se poser la question.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Sam Uley parler autant.

"Donc un Alpha peut marquer une compagne, mais on ne s'imprègne pas," murmura-t-il en continuant à touiller pour faire un parfait café au lait. Il tapa la cuillère contre la céramique et la posa sur la table.

"Parce que techniquement," il fit glisser la tasse vers elle. "Toutes les femelles de la Meute lui appartiennent déjà."

Finalement, son cerveau se mit en route et Bella se figea, le bras toujours tendu pour attraper la tasse. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans le regard impassible de Sam - peut-être qu'elle avait mal entendu.

Sam poussa la tasse dans ses mains et recommença ensuite à verser de l'eau dans le filtre. Le sang de Bella se figea dans ses veines alors que les pièces du puzzle commencaient à s'emboîter.

"Il y avait une tradition archaïque qui était même encore pratiquée dans la Meute d'Ephraim," sa voix ne pouvait pas adoucir les mots. "Au mieux, c'est peut-être un instinct de répandre les gènes du mâle le plus puissant," murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait l'eau couler dans le filtre avant d'en verser encore plus.

"Ephraim a pris une femme pour respecter les traditions humaines de l'époque," dit-il en reniflant un rire sombre avant de lever lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bella. "Mais comme pour les loups, c'est la prérogative de l'Alpha de s'accoupler avec n'importe quelle femelle de sa Meute."

Bella avait l'impression que son cœur lui était tombé dans les pieds mais qu'il battait aussi furiusement la chamade dans ses joues. Sa main, complètement glacée, tira la tasse devant elle et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

Le regard de Sam retourna sur le filtre alors qu'il le soulevait légèrement pour regarder le café couler dans sa tasse.

"Ephraim a usé de ce privilège - comme ses pères l'ont fait avant lui," cracha-t-il comme s'il avait du verre dans la bouche. "À l'époque, quand c'était encore autorisé, certains les prenaient pour femmes - Taha Aki avait trois femmes," murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. "Bien qu'on dirait que Billy Black ait été le dernier à avoir hérité de cette faiblesse."

Bella attrapa rapidement sa tasse et but une gorgée de café, essayant de faire disparaître le noeud qu'elle avait dans la gorge alors qu'elle le regardait traverser la cuisine la main sous le filtre.

Son regard se posa sur la tasse de café dans ses mains; c'était exactement comme elle l'aimait - crémeux et sucré. Son essprit essayait déséspérement de rester concentrer dans l'instant présent, terrifiée qu'elle était de faire un pas sur la route menant à ce qui allait arriver.

"C'est pour ça que nous sommes si nombreux," La voix de Sam augmenta en volume. "Au fil du temps, des indiscrétions ont répandu le gène."

Le son du robinet lui fit relever la tête alors que Sam la regardait par-dessus son épaule tout en rinçant ses mains.

"Ephraim a eu un fils et une fille adultèrine." Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et fit volte-face. "J'ai hérité du gène par ma mère."

Alors que toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient enfin, les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à la pensée de toutes les implications. Soudainement, tout était tellement plus clair: pourquoi il avait été le premier, pourquoi il semblait être né pour cette position, la tension dans le conseil, la colère de Billy, Embry et les jumeaux et les autres membres de la Meute dont la transformation avait été une surprise.

Et Sam s'était retrouvé forcé de tout gérer. Seul. Sa mère était morte, il ne connaissait pas son père...

Bella releva les yeux de la tasse sur laquelle elle s'était concentrée jusqu'à maintenant. Sam la contemplait avec son stoïcisme habituel alors qu'il revenait lentement vers la table. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, mais une tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux.

Avec cette grâce innée que déniait sa taille, il se glissa sur le banc placé en face d'elle. "Jacob ne sait pas que je suis son cousin," dit-il calmement en tirant la tasse de café noir vers lui.

Bella cligna des yeux. Il répondait aux questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore pensé et c'était rassurant de découvrir que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Jacob haïssait Sam. Elle était sûre qui si Jacob l'avait su, il aurait soutenu Sam comme il avait soutenu Embry.

"Pourquoi tu lui dis pas?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte. Elle s'éclairçit la gorge.

"Parce que ce n'est pas important," répondit-il en sirotant son café.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Tellement de secrets! L'enfer s'était déchaîné à La Push quand il avait été révélé qu'Embry était le frère de Jacob. Après ça, et après que Jake ait choisi de refuser sa position d'Alpha, peut-être que Sam avait raison, peut-être que la Meute ne pouvait pas gérer un drame supplémentaire.

"Et ça rendrait peut-être ça plus compliqué," murmura-t-il.

Bella releva à nouveau la tête pour voir que Sam l'observait intensément - il la regardait toujours. Elle se redressa, le menton fièrement relevé alors qu'elle agrippait son café. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer - quoi qu'il ait à lui dire - elle ne le laisserait pas l'intimider, elle avait assez subi avec Paul.

Dehors, des trombes d'eau tombaient à nouveau, s'écrasant sur le toit et sur les fenêtre. Et pourtant, à l'intérieur, le silence était si pesant qu'il en devenait étouffant.

Ces intenses yeux sombres se plongèrent silencieusement dans son âme pour une minute outrageusement longue jusqu'à ce que Bella se dise qu'elle mourrait si elle ne bougeait pas un peu.

Finalement, Sam pencha la tête et ses yeux parcoururent son visage avant de se replonger dans ceux de Bella.

"Bella," murmura-t-il. "Je veux que tu portes mon enfant."

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas! Ce sont vos reviews qui me motiveront à traduire au plus vite!_**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Reins_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Reins

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**49 reviews pour le premier chapitre! Merci! Mais je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux! Hein que vous pouvez faire mieux? Pour me faire plaisir! En échange j'vous offre le chapitre le plus long de cette mini-fic avec plus de 16000 mots à lire! Ça vaut bien une review, non? *Bat des cils***

* * *

**- Chapitre 2: Reins-**

_"Je veux que tu portes mon enfant."_

Il fallut un long moment à ces mots pour passer à travers le battement du sang dans ses tempes.

Alors que Bella écarquillait les yeux sous l'effet du choc, Sam porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala calmement une gorgée de café comme s'il attendait simplement de voir si elle lui prêterait sa voiture.

Comme si elle était tombée dans le terrier du lapin, elle avait l'impression d'être au fond d'un puit. Le bruit de l'orage, le bois froid du banc, le frisson de ses cheveux mouillés - tout disparut.

Sauf l'homme en face d'elle.

Baissant la tasse, il avala son café et la posa ensuite avec un petit clac qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans ses oreilles.

Ça la fit finalement redescendre sur terre. "Quoi?" croassa Bella, ses mains agrippant la table dans une tentative inutile d'empêcher le monde de tourner.

Sam pencha la tête avec un petit reniflement et absolument aucune trace d'émotion. Ses yeux étudièrent brièvement le visage de Bella.

"Tu m'as bien entendu," murmura-t-il.

Bella cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Bon sang, _trois fichues fois_.

Elle voulait sauter sur ses pieds et courir jusqu'à la porte - fuir la confusion, la folie, l'absurdité digne d'un homme des cavernes.

Ou peut-être même pire...fuir la façon dont ses mots - prononcés par cette voix - faisaient picoter son corps.

Mais elle n'y arriverait jamais: c'était leur Alpha.

L'homme assis en face d'elle était le prédateur sans pitié dont elle avait entendu parler dans les histoires de guerre, celui qui n'avait montré aucune trace d'émotion humaine et qui était plus animal qu'humain; leur leader sans compassion qu'elle avait _vu_ de ses propres yeux distribuer des punitions douloureuses, mais jamais de seconde chance.

Bella avait l'impression d'être une souris prise dans les anneaux d'un cobra, immobilisée par ce regard sombre et impassible. Appuyé sur la table, ses doigts caressant distraitement sa tasse, le langage corporel de Sam était faussement nonchalant, mais elle l'avait déjà vu changer d'expression en une fraction de seconde, avec l'imprédictibilité d'un animal qui faisait flipper toute la Meute. Même au repos, son corps semblait prêt à se jeter à sa gorge en un instant.

Bella déglutit difficilement alors que ses mains agrippaient la table si fort que ses ongles se plièrent contre le bois traité.

Que ça finisse par la tuer ou non, elle ne pouvait plus rester immobile - à peine à un souffle de cet homme qui voulait ça d'elle. Lentement, elle commença à tendre la jambe vers le banc.

Sam pencha la tête, un geste brusque et sauvage, et la regarda de ce regard impassible. "Je peux te prendre si je le veux," l'informa-t-il doucement. "Mais je te laisse le choix."

_Un choix...c'était une bonne chose, non?_

Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être léthargique. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait partir. Elle fit glisser une jambe au-dessus du banc et la rabaissa lentement de l'autre côté.

"Je pourrais te l'Ordonner," lui dit Sam, de sa voix basse et monotone. "Ou te forcer."

Ses deux pieds étaient parterre maintenant et elle commença doucement à se lever.

"Mais je ne serais pas comme ceux avant moi - ils ne valent pas mieux qu'une sangsue," cracha-t-il, en montrant ses canines, ce qui la fit s'immobiliser.

Elle cligna des yeux avec l'impression d'être une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Sam but calmement une autre gorgée de café alors qu'il continuait à l'observer.

La tension faisait pression sur toutes les émotions combustibles qu'elle avait repoussées au cours de toutes ces années.

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de la table, trébuchant plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son équilibre. Ses yeux paniqués ne quittaient pas Sam, à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

Sam reposa sa tasse avec un petit soupir. Et ensuite il se releva si fluidement qu'on aurait cru qu'il était resté debout.

Ses pupilles se réduisant sous l'effet de la peur, Bella battit en retraite alors qu'il approchait d'elle de sa démarche chaloupée. Mais ensuite, il se contenta de contourner la table pour continuer à avancer. Bella le regarda s'éloigner d'elle avec confusion.

"C'est quoi la première chose que je t'ai dis?" annonça-t-il d'une voix basse résonnant dans toute la pièce alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

_Qu'elle était en sécurité._

Bella réalisa qu'elle haletait à cause des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta son souffle court alors qu'elle essayait de se reprendre.

Mais l'instinct lui fit rapidement rouvrir les yeux.

Sam faisait les cent pas le long de la table, le sac de Bella pendant dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, ils s'étaient rapidement posés dans un coin de la cuisine.

Toujours aussi sensible à la volonté de son Alpha, elle tourna la tête pour voir le frigo et réalisa qu'il se concentrait tout simplement sur sa destination.

Sa tête reprit sa position initiale alors qu'il approchait et elle se précipita en arrière jusqu'à se cogner dans le placard.

Sam passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant. Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la table, près du frigo et posa le sac sur le plan de travail. Un par un, il sortit les objets du sac trempé. Puis il s'approcha de l'évier.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et glissa, dos au mur, jusqu'au coin de la pièce. Son fichu esprit vide le regarda sortir un torchon du présentoir au-dessus de l'évier avant de retourner là où ses achats étaient posés sur le plan de travail.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en se pressant dans le coin qui était si rassurant.

Dehors, un crépuscule tempétueux avait aspiré assez de lumière de la pièce pour que le frigo illumine le sol lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Essuyant le morceau de fromage, il le posa dans le frigo, puis il y ajouta le bouquet de basilic qu'il secoua pour le faire sécher, elle l'avait acheté pour le poulet en train de mariner à la maison. Ensuite ce fut les œufs - qu'il essuya patiemment. Heureusement qu'ils étaient emballés sinon le carton serait tombé en lambeaux à cause de la pluie.

Bella se mordillait toujours la lèvre alors que cette tache de la vie quotidienne lui ramenait lentement sa santé mentale.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle serait en sécurité - qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal - et qu'il ne la forcerait pas non plus. Même si elle savait qu'il aurait facilement pu le faire, de par sa position; les ordres étaient effectifs pour toute la Meute, âmes-sœurs y compris. Aucun membre du conseil n'oserait le réprimander pour ça et la juridiction de son père s'arrêtait à la frontière de la Réserve (et il avait peur de Sam aussi).

Non, il lui laissait le choix.

Le choix de porter son enfant ou non.

Elle frissonna en regardant Sam essuyer une barquette de bacon avant de la mettre dans le frigo. Paul adorait le bacon et il adorait qu'elle mette la graisse du bacon dans les pancakes.

Bella s'arrêta immédiatement.

L'homme immense à l'autre bout de la pièce était en train de ranger ses achats dans son frigo...celui avec les cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient sur une chemise en coton qui s'étirait sur de larges épaules. L'homme dont les mouvements étaient calmes, centrés, fluides...

Cet homme n'était pas Paul.

Ce fut à cet instant que Bella réalisa que bien que cette proposition était certainement perturbante, c'était _ça_ qui lui avait fait lâcher prise avec la réalité:

Le fait qu'elle envisageait de _quitter_ Paul.

Cette idée était bien moins intimidante en théorie - au cours des années, ce rêve avait profondément enfoncé ses racines en elle. Mais maintenant elle avait une opportunité de faire juste ça et ça ne faisait que révéler à quel point elle avait peur du changement. Et à quel point elle était terrifiée de refaire à nouveau le mauvais choix.

Elle ne se faisait plus confiance.

Bella avait toujours clamé qu'elle restait avec Paul par devoir - et c'était partiellement vrai - mais plus que ça, elle était restée par peur. Elle _savait_ à quoi s'attendre avec Paul. D'une certaine façon, laisser quatre ans et demi de sa vie derrière elle avec sa dynamique à laquelle elle s'était habituée, était encore plus terrifiant que l'idée de porter l'enfant de l'Alpha.

"Et Paul?" La bouche de Bella posa la question avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

Sam ne se tourna même pas de l'évier où il rinçait le sac.

"Quoi Paul?" demanda-t-il, sa voix se mêlant facilement au bruit de pluie, comme s'il lui demandait _vraiment_.

Bella fronça les sourcils et sortit de son coin. "C'est mon _mari_."

Il coupa l'eau et se tourna pour lui faire face. "C'est un membre de ma Meute," dit-il simplement.

Les mains de Bella se dénouèrent lentement de sa taille alors que l'incrédulité faisait naître une vague d'irritation défensive. "Tu crois vraiment qu'il va juste..." Elle rigola sarcastiquement. "_Me partager?_"

"Oui."

Le stress de Bella lui échappa dans un rire aigu. "Tu ne sais pas-..."

Sam l'interrompit. "Ou je le tuerais," dit-il calmement. Chaque mot de Sam Uley faisait force de loi.

La mâchoire de Bella tomba sous l'effet de l'incrédulité et du dégoût mêlé. "Tu le _tueras_?!"

Le visage de Sam ressemblait à un masque de pierre. "Oui," jura-t-il avant de se retourner vers l'évier pour récupérer le sac.

"Ça fait un bon moment que je veux le tuer," murmura-t-il en l'essorant, faisant gonfler ses muscles, des bras au dos.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine - elle ne savait même pas où commencer avec ça.

"Mais je ne partage pas," ronronna Sam, d'une voix veloutée et brûlante alors qu'il se tournait. Il secoua le sac avec un geste brusque qui le fit claquer comme un coup de fouet. "Alors voilà tes options," dit-il calmement en accrochant le sac à un crochet au-dessus de l'évier avant de se tourner pour lui faire à nouveau face.

S'adossant au plan de travail, il glissa ses deux mains dans son dos et plia le genou, l'image même de la confiance en soi.

"Tu peux rester avec Paul," commença-t-il de cette voix plate et profonde. "Tu peux le quitter et vivre avec ton père. Ou," il haussa un sourcil. "Tu peux rester avec moi et porter mon enfant."

Bella le regarda, les yeux plissés alors que son irritation nourrissait la flamme dans ses tripes. "Tu me fais du _chantage_?" siffla-t-elle.

"Non," répondit-il paisiblement.

Il la rendait folle avec ses réponses d'un seul mot. "Si je le quitte, je dois _quitter la Rez_?" l'accusa-t-elle.

"Réfléchis-y, Bella." La voix de Sam baissa d'un ton, de cette façon qui faisait éprouver aux gens le besoin de se coucher immédiatement sur le dos pour se soumettre.

Bella refusait. "C'est tout réfléchi," cracha-t-elle même si c'était un mensonge éhonté.

Sam ne lui en fit pas la remarque, il continua juste à tonner la réalité dans des mots qui étaient comme des clous enfoncés dans un cercueil.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, Paul se lancera à ta poursuite," dit-il prudemment. "Jacob et Embry - tous tes amis les plus proches - ont leurs familles. Je ne permettrais pas que mes louveteaux se retrouvent au milieu de tout ça."

Bella cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise; elle ne voulait pas que les enfants soient mêlés à ça non plus. Aucun d'eux. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas réfléchi...

Mais apparemment, lui oui.

"Tu fais toujours partie de la Meute, mais jusqu'à ce que les choses soient résolues, il faut que tu restes ailleurs," continua-t-il de cette voix hypnotisant. "Mes loups ne peuvent pas être divisés maintenant. Si le clan Denali tente de se venger pour le vampire qu'on a tué le mois dernier, j'ai besoin de Paul en première ligne."

"Oh, il sera vraiment concentré sur le combat alors que sa femme est la concubine de l'Alpha," rigola-t-elle sèchement, en croisant à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sam pencha la tête. "Satisfaire ce besoin surpasse les désavantages tactiques."

"Quel _besoin_?" Bella toussa de dégoût, ses bras se contractant sur les côtés. "Le besoin d'_engrosser_ l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un d'autre?"

Les yeux de Sam scintillèrent brièvement comme un éclair alors que son visage se renfermait.

La bouche de Bella s'assécha; elle avait été trop loin.

Sam se lécha lentement les lèvres et les ongles de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains. "Tout ce que je fais," il cracha chaque mot distinctement, "est pour les besoins de ma Meute."

Bella rassembla son courage et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Tu as dit que **je** faisais partie de la Meute," répliqua-t-elle doucement. "Et mes besoins à moi?"

La première ombre d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant apparu sur son visage avant de disparaître sous son masque de stoïcisme. Sa voix était douce, mais il exagéra chaque mot comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

"_J'essaye de t'aider._"

Les yeux de Bella voyagèrent entre ceux de Sam. La pression commença à enfler dans ses veines alors que son esprit assemblait furieusement les pièces du puzzle.

Et ça faisait mal - elle avait cru qu'elle était au moins désirée.

"_Maintenant je comprends,"_ l'amertume infusait chacun de ses mots alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses côtes. "C'est une _question d'honneur_. Tu t'es dit que puisque personne d'autre me voulait, tu me donnerais un endroit où rester," renifla-t-elle alors qu'une tempête naissait dans sa poitrine.

"Et me laisserais._ Gagner. Ma. Croûte._" cracha-t-elle, les poings serrés. "Alors qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que je t'aurais donné ton louveteau, hein?" Elle approcha en tapant des pieds, toute retenue oubliée.

"Est-ce que tu me mettras à la porte?" Elle rigola hystériquement en s'attrapant les cheveux à deux mains. "Où est-ce que tu me garderas pour que je te fasses une portée. Peut-être que la Meute a besoin d'une foutue nounou?!" Elle plaça ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha en avant. "Ou est-ce que tu vas juste sauter chaque femelle comme si c'était ton harem reproducteur?!

Son cri s'écrasa sur les meubles et retomba dans la pièce comme les cendres d'un silence de mort. Lentement, le voile rouge qui l'avait enveloppé remonta suffisamment pour qu'elle entende son souffle haletant...puis pour qu'elle sente la table sous ses mains...la pluie qui tombait dehors...l'homme puissant qui n'était qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Son Alpha.

Le visage complètement impassible, Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un muscle, il restait adossé à l'évier, faussement calme.

Mais maintenant, il se redressait avec sa grâce sauvage. Ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens, il fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre.

L'estomac de Bella lui tomba dans les talons, entraînant à sa suite tout le sang qu'elle avait dans le visage.

_Qu'avait-elle fait? _

Elle recula alors qu'il avançait vers elle avec intensité, le pouvoir du loup craquant autour de lui comme des étincelles. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et virèrent au jaune et Bella trébucha en arrière.

"Je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas," balbutia-t-elle rapidement en se reculant. "S'il te plaît, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis désolée...Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je-..." Ça ressemblait tellement à cette nuit-là avec Paul.

Sam plaça ses mains sur la table et bondit par-dessus, atterrissant aussi légèrement qu'une plume de l'autre côté.

"Oh mon Dieu," haleta-t-elle, terrifiée en se jetant en arrière jusqu'à arriver à nouveau dans le coin. Piégée comme elle l'avait été...

"Pitié!" cria-t-elle. Baissant la tête, ses poings serrés si forts que même ses épaules se contractaient et les yeux fermés...

Au début, elle pensa que ce ronronnement inhumain serait le dernier grognement de loup qu'elle entendrait jamais, mais en un clin d'œil, il sembla l'enrouler de chaleur. Ça s'enroula autour de son cœur frénétique, la noyant sous le calme, parlant un langage de réconfort si primal que seul l'instinct permettait de le comprendre.

Et pourtant, elle tressaillit quand même lorsque des doigts brûlants effleurèrent sa joue, légers comme un souffle d'air. Elle frissonna et la chair de poule se répandit sur sa peau comme de la pluie.

Ces mains se glissèrent patiemment entre ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il la caresse doucement.

"Bella."

Ce chuchotement bas s'entrelaça avec ce ronronnement lupin. Il semblait l'appeler et elle se soumit à la pression douce de ces grandes mains.

Des mains attentives, tendres, _prudentes_. Elles lui rappelaient celles de Jake.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières en voyant Sam Uley agenouillé devant elle, en train de la regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

Ce ronronnement apaisant se dissipa alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. "Je ne suis pas Paul," chuchota-t-il, d'une voix plus que douce. "Je ne suis pas mon oncle ou mon grand-père non plus."

Bella déglutit difficilement alors que ses mains retombaient lentement le long de son corps. Le pouce de Sam effleura sa joue et elle fut horrifiée de le sentir recueillir une larme.

"Et je tiens toujours mes promesses," souffla-t-il, ses narines gonflant brièvement.

Puis il se releva, s'imposant à nouveau de toute sa taille.

Penchant la tête de Bella dans sa main, Sam étudia paresseusement son visage avant qu'un coin de sa bouche ne se relève.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce feu," murmura-t-il. Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de Bella à peine une seconde de plus avant qu'il ne se détourne.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et pressa son visage contre ses mains, essayant de se reprendre. Elle était dans tout ses état - elle ne reconnaissait même _plus_ le haut du bas.

Claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle releva la tête pour voir que Sam s'était rassis sur le banc, face à elle. Les coudes appuyés derrière lui, ses jambes étaient écartées avec cette confiance naturelle qu'il avait en lui.

Il attendait.

Soufflant à nouveau lourdement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et fit quelques pas en avant. "Je vais rentrer pour y réfléchir," soupira-t-elle.

Sam la surprit en secouant lentement la tête.

"Non?" haleta-t-elle.

"Non," répondit-il calmement. "Tu passes le weekend ici."

Bella lui lança un regard noir, indignée. "Pourquoi!"

Les lèvres de Sam semblèrent tressaillirent mais ce fut probablement son imagination. Il ne lui répondit pas, bien sûr.

"À part ça, tu as le contrôle," ronronna-t-il de sa voix basse.

"Mais c'est ça le problème," se plaignit-elle, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. "Je ne l'ai _jamais_ eu. J'ai besoin de liberté - de temps pour être seule."

Des yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les siens. Sam secoua à nouveau la tête.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration pour répliquer, mais il la prit de vitesse.

"Tu as besoin d'une maison," murmura-t-il. "Et d'un endroit pour guérir."

Ça la coupa dans son élan parce que c'était vrai. Bella n'aimait pas mentir, et surtout pas à elle-même. Soupirant bruyamment, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui tourna le dos.

"Tu as déjà essayé de partir une fois," ajouta-t-il.

Bella fit volte-face. Comment le savait-il? Elle avait même raconté à Jake qu'elle était juste partie rendre visite à sa mère - ce qui avait techniquement été la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de revenir. Les secrets étaient durs à garder dans la Meute.

Sam pencha la tête et cette fois un côté de sa bouche se releva définitivement. "Tu aimes être ici."

Bella fronça les sourcils pour dissimuler sa déconvenue. "Alors tu es juste..." Elle fronça le nez. "C'est juste...- juste parce que je te fais pitié?"

"Je n'ai pas de pitié," répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

"Alors _pourquoi_?" le supplia-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'est par devoir? Est-ce que c'est par..."

"Ça ne te regarde pas." Il se redressa, mettant définivement fin au sujet. "Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je t'offre un arrangement," dit-il sèchement, en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses.

"Tu vis sous ce toit mais tu choisis où tu dors. Ce qui est à moi est à toi, que tu décides de le prendre ou de le laisser. La maison, la cuisine, le jardin - tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. On vit côte à côte ou séparément. Tu peux travailler, ou pas...rien de tout ça n'a d'importance."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et déglutit difficilement. "Tant que je porte ton enfant," murmura-t-elle.

Sam hocha brusquement la tête avant de s'adosser à la table, les bras écartés.

"Juste un?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil. "Comme tu voudras."

Bella fronça les sourcils et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle passa à quelques centimètres de là où Sam était assis et sentit sa peau picoter.

Sam garda les yeux droits devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera après ça?" chuchota-t-elle au crépuscule. L'orage était passé, ne laissant plus que de la pluie.

"Après quoi?" Sa voix était toute aussi douce que celle de Bella mais légèrement aigue à ses oreilles humaines.

Bella fit courir sa main sur le plan de travail avant de s'appuyer dessus, ses deux coudes posés sur le granit, pour regarder les bois derrière la maison.

Le clair-obscur envoûtant du crépuscule plongeait le monde extérieur dans un rêve. Le jardin était assez grand pour diverses utilisations, mais assez petit pour donner une impression d'intimité, avec la forêt verte qui l'entourait.

Parfait pour des enfants.

"Après que j'ai donné naissance à ton enfant," souffla-t-elle.

Rien que de prononcer ces mots lui tordit le ventre d'humiliation. Son cerveau essaya de mettre ça sur le compte de ses règles qui approchaient.

"Comme tu voudras," annonça-t-il calmement. "L'enfant grandira ici - tu peux rester aussi...ou partir avec une garde alternée. En tant que mère de mon enfant, ta place dans la Meute sera respectée." Il s'interrompit et elle l'entendit se lécher les lèvres dans le silence.

Il avait clairement réfléchi à tout ça, mais c'était sa spécialité, non?

"Il sera élevé dans nos traditions, connaîtra son héritage...il connaîtra son père."

"Il?" Elle se tordit le cou pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sam était toujours assis dans la même position. Ella aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage - mais là encore, son expression ne lui révélait jamais rien.

"Le premier-né d'un Alpha transformé est toujours un garçon."

Bella hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse tout de suite," l'informa-t-il formellement.

Bella se poussa en arrière et se tourna. Sam était aussi immobile qu'une statue, le dos tourné à elle.

Se frottant les bras pour dissiper le froid - ses cheveux n'étaient toujours pas secs - elle retourna lentement vers lui.

_C'était_ un arrangement pratique, elle devait bien l'admettre et Bella avait toujours été une fille aimant la pratique. Les mariages arrangés étaient dans la norme jusqu'à il y a quelques générations de ça, non? Ça semblait avoir fonctionné pendant des millénaires.

Mais Bella avait toujours voulu plus.

Elle se moquait de l'argent, ou du statut social ou tout le reste...tout ce qu'elle voulait dans une relation, c'était être désirée.

Mais honnêtement, elle commençait à ne plus croire en l'amour. D'une sangsue manipulatrice qui avait essayé de détruire son âme à un métamorphe perturbé qui implosait et l'entraînait en enfer. Chaque tentative l'avait laissé brisée et meurtrie.

Est-ce que ça marcherait mieux comme ça? Est-ce que Sam Uley serait différent?

Au moins il avait été (douloureusement) direct sur ce qu'il voulait et il lui avait clairement listés les bénéfices qu'elle en retirerait. La sécurité, la stabilité, la Meute..._une maison_...ce serait peut-être le mieux qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

Elle s'arrêta au bout du banc. Installé indolemment contre la table, le visage légèrement relevé, ses yeux étaient fermés comme s'il méditait. Il avait un profil puissant et ses traits étaient virils à 200%, contrastants délicieusement avec ces longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses larges épaules. Il était terriblement séduisant - Bella l'avait toujours pensé.

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui, aussi silencieusement que possible. Serait-ce si terrible? Un mariage de convenance avec cet homme?

Sauf que...Bella était déjà mariée.

"Je ne veux pas que Paul soit blessé," chuchota-t-elle.

Dans la lumière tombante, pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage de Sam. "Il sera blessé si tu le quittes," murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Une autre vérité.

Qu'elle retourne vivre avec son père ou qu'elle quitte la Rez ou qu'elle reste avec Sam, il serait blessé. Mais devoir la voir devenir...ce qu'elle serait pour son Alpha. Pourrait-il jamais s'en remettre?

Elle fit un autre pas en avant jusqu'à se retrouver au pied du banc, à quelques centimètres à peine de là où la main de Sam était posée. Elle pouvait voir qu'il travaillait de ses mains: ses doigts étaient puissants, ses ongles étaient courts et inégaux à cause du labeur.

"Et il le mérite."

Bella battit des paupières et vit que Sam la regardait du coin de l'œil. "Tu as essayé et il t'a blessé," dit-il comme s'il lisait une page du dictionnaire. "Plus d'une fois."

"Il souffre!" intervint-elle rapidement. "Ça me brise le cœur - si tu savais ce qui lui est arrivé dans son enfance-..."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," Il coupa sa défense habituelle en lui montrant ses canines et en parlant sèchement. "Un homme doit accepter ses échecs sans se chercher d'excuses!"

Le regard de Bella tomba sur le banc entre eux et elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre. On aurait dit qu'il parlait par expérience - une expérience qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Sam regardait à nouveau stoïquement droit devant lui.

"Je ne veux pas que tu le tues," chuchota-t-elle. "Peu importe ce qui arrivera."

Elle regarda la pomme d'Adam de Sam bouger lorsqu'il déglutit, puis il changea légèrement de position. Le geste fut un contraste surprenant à l'impassibilité de son visage.

Finalement, il hocha brusquement la tête.

Les yeux de Bella l'étudièrent, il était immobile et silencieux dans le crépuscule. Sam ne la regarda même pas.

Était-ce vraiment quelque chose qu'elle allait envisager? Un mariage arrangé qui lui certifiait la sécurité en échange de son corps? Les femmes faisaient ça depuis la nuit des temps, non?

Elle renifla un rire amer.

Se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se trouver dans sa ligne de vision.

Les yeux de Sam se plongèrent dans les siens.

"Je vais y réfléchir," chuchota-t-elle.

Le regard détaché de Sam voyagea sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait les choses que sa bouche ne disait pas.

Il hocha sèchement la tête avant de se relever.

Bella fit quelques pas en arrière alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Sam l'ignora et traversa la pièce.

Déconcertée, elle le regarda s'éloigner. D'un geste de la main sur l'interrupteur près de la porte, il alluma les lampes qui devaient être placées sur les poutres - elles illuminèrent le plafond arrondi.

Il s'arrêta juste après la porte. "Tu as froid," dit-il de cette voix basse qui semblait bien trop insensible pour faire une observation aussi personnelle. "Viens t'asseoir près du feu."

Puis il disparut de la cuisine.

Bella soupira avant de le suivre, ses yeux parcourant toute la pièce. La cuisine était magnifiquement illuminée comme ça. Tamisée, les lumières au plafond donnaient une ambiance dramatique. Ce serait parfait pour des dîners mondains...ou pour la Meute.

Avec un dernier regard à la pièce, Bella se tourna en secouant la tête. Elle imaginait déjà ce que ce serait de vivre ici. Mais elle supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle devait passer le weekend ici - Sam Uley avait toujours été intelligent.

Elle entra dans le salon qui n'était éclairé que par les flammes que Sam nourrissait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Agenouillé devant le foyer, il remuait les cendres et y plaçait des bûches alors que le feu se plaignait en craquelant.

Alors que la chaleur commençait à envahir la pièce, Bella réalisa qu'elle _avait _froid. Se frottant brusquement les bras pour faire disparaître sa chair de poule, elle laissa la chaleur l'attirer plus près.

Ayant fini sa tâche, Sam se releva et se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle approchait timidement. Il la regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des grands canapés entourant la cheminée.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Bella prit sa place et s'agenouilla devant les flammes dansantes pour se réchauffer les mains. La chaleur était agréable sur son visage et l'odeur du feu lui rappelait les feux de camp sur la plage, en des jours plus heureux.

Il y avait eu des jours heureux.

Maintenant, les seuls jours heureux qu'elle avait étaient vécu à travers les autres : la relation aimante de Jacob et Malia et leurs magnifiques enfants. La façon dont Embry et sa meilleure amie Angela terminaient les phrases de l'autre et partageaient leurs problèmes ainsi que leurs joies. Avoir peint la nouvelle maison de Jared et Kim, avoir accueilli le petit-ami et âme-sœur de Brady dans la Meute, regarder la relation de Quil et Claire évoluer enfin. Peut-être que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait tellement la Rez: ça lui donnait une vie.

Bella avait toujours voulu une vie à elle.

Mais elle était si habituée à vivre pour les autres: une mère alcoolique et inconsciente dont elle devait s'occuper. Un père qui ne s'était jamais remis de leur séparation. Un suceur de sang égoïste qui voulait un trophée, un métamorphe enragé qui alternait entre essayer de contrôler et de détruire sa propre vie et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans juste pour ne pas avoir à tout perdre.

Sa nature généreuse semblait les attirer comme des mouches. _Servez-vous de moi _: elle avait souvent regardé dans le miroir pour voir si ces mots n'étaient pas tatoués sur son front.

Avec un soupir, elle regarda derrière elle, mais après avoir plongé ses yeux dans les flammes dansantes, elle ne pouvait distinguer rien d'autre que la silhouette de Sam dans les ténèbres. Elle fit un pas en arrière et s'étira lentement, sur le ventre, sur le tapis épais posé devant l'âtre. Tressaillant de douleur au bleu sur sa hanche, elle se déplaça légèrement avant de placer son menton dans ses mains pour plonger son regard dans les flammes hypnotiques.

Pendant très, très longtemps.

Le feu avait tout dévoré et n'était maintenant plus que des restes noircis lorsque Bella tourna finalement la tête pour voir si son Alpha était encore là.

Une fois encore, elle ne put voir que sa silhouette illuminée par la lumière provenant de la cuisine, immense et silencieuse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la cheminée.

"Que vont-ils dire?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle réalisa que depuis quelques temps, elle parlait au futur, et non plus au conditionnel.

"Je m'en moque," dit-il de sa voix basse et veloutée qui semblait serpenter dans l'obscurité.

Sa voix était si apaisante qu'elle aurait cru qu'il utilisait son pouvoir, si elle n'avait pas déjà su quel effet ça faisait. Quand Victoria avait attaqué avec cette armée de nouveau-né, il lui avait Ordonné de rester chez Jacob avec les autres filles - d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû savoir qu'elle avait secrètement eu l'intention de se sacrifier pour protéger sa Meute.

Une braise craqua devant elle et elle reposa sa tête sur ses mains.

"Ta place en tant que compagne de l'Alpha sera respectée par le Conseil et la Meute."

"Ta compagne?" souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle se tordait le cou pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsque seul le silence lui répondit, Bella se redressa et se tourna.

Il était installé sur le canapé, comme il l'avait été à la table, avec la même indolence.

Il la regarda un instant avant de se redresser, faisant craquer son cou. "Je ne suis pas comme ceux avant moi."

Bella fronça les sourcils et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

"Je ne ferais d'enfants qu'à une seule femme." Il fit rouler ses épaules et jeta brusquement ses cheveux en arrière avant de la regarder de ses yeux noirs dénués de toute émotion.

Bella renifla et plaça son menton sur ses genoux tout en l'étudiant ouvertement, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se passait derrière ce masque d'impassibilité. La lumière dansante du feu dessinait ses traits et donnait un éclat mauvais à ses yeux. Assis droit comme un piquet, les épaules en arrière, tout son corps massif à l'attention, il semblait être prêt à se battre à mort.

Et il semblait létal.

Elle le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Paul - même plus longtemps en comptant la nuit où il l'avait trouvé dans les bois. Il avait changé au cours des années et elle avait commencé à le craindre comme tous les autres. Mais elle se rappelait de ce jour où elle était encore jeune et naïve et où elle ne savait rien des monstres et de la magie, et d'à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel.

Quand Jacob s'était transformé pour la première fois et l'avait abandonné, elle avait traversé son jardin et sans la moindre once de peur, elle avait exigé que Sam le libère. Elle l'avait même _poussé_ (il avait bougé autant qu'un mur de brique).

Mais à l'époque, Sam avait semblé tellement plus humain; il avait simplement penché la tête sur le côté, avec ce sourire si particulier qui semblait délicieux versé sur toute cette intensité.

Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire maintenant, mais à l'époque, ça l'avait enragé. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui dire avant que tout foute le camp avec Paul.

_Paul._

Qu'allait-elle faire en ce qui concernait Paul?

Elle releva la tête et pressa ses doigts contre ses joues brûlantes alors que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle prenne une décision maintenant...ou rapidement. Elle ressentait cette pression dingue de donner à son leader une réponse simplement parce qu'il en voulait une, mais avec une question si monumentale, leur Alpha tout-puissant n'aurait qu'à attendre.

En soufflant lourdement, elle laissa ses mains retomber de son visage et se remit debout. "Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter ta douche?" demanda-t-elle, en relevant le menton de manière provocatrice. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour laver toute cette confusion.

Cette silhouette sombre pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis l'ombre se leva, se fondant en une masse obscure. Bella fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

"Viens." Sam disparut dans les ténèbres.

Exaspérée, Bella le suivit du regard un instant avant de se frotter les mains sur son short encore humide. Puis elle traversa la pièce à sa suite.

Il ne l'avait pas attendu et avait commencé à monter les marches.

Clignant des yeux pour les ajuster aux ténèbres, elle le suivit avec hésitation, un pas après l'autre tout en essayant de percevoir ce qui l'attendait dans le noir. Une lueur diffuse attira son regard et Bella accéléra.

Les marches menaient à un couloir qui faisait toute la longueur de la maison. Au bout du couloir, une porte révélait la lumière qui éclairait le tapis recouvrant le plancher en bois. Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour essayer de contrôler ses frissons. C'était inquiétant d'être seule, en pleine nuit, dans la maison d'un homme étrange.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour y trouver Sam en train de regarder par la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

La chambre était assez grande, mais tout de même confortable, avec un mur soutenant le toit. Elle était éclairée par la lueur douce d'une seule lampe et très peu décorée comme en bas : au centre de la pièce se trouvait un large lit en cerisier que contrastait des draps clairs. Une commode assortie était placée dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que deux petites tables de nuit - une lampe posée sur l'une d'entre elles - et un rocking-chair était placé dans un renfoncement près de la fenêtre.

Et c'était tout.

Bella étudia cette nouvelle pièce avec nervosité. Ça semblait trop beau pour être une chambre d'amis, mais il n'y avait aucun effet personnel sur la commode ou sur les tables de chevet.

"Ça peut être ta chambre, si tu veux," dit doucement Sam depuis la fenêtre.

Bella cligna des yeux pour revenir au présent. "Pour ce weekend," le corrigea-t-elle.

Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule et la fixa de ses yeux impassibles pendant plusieurs battements de son cœur paniqué avant de faire complètement volte-face pour s'approcher d'elle.

Son instinct lui dit de baisser les yeux, donc Bella releva le menton à la place. Elle refusait d'être forcée de prendre une décision hâtive.

Sam pencha la tête, lisant peut-être tout ça sur son visage, tout en continuant à avancer vers elle.

Bella resta immobile et il ne s'arrêta pas, passant à côté d'elle si près que son bras effleura son épaule. Comme s'il la testait.

"Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain," murmura-t-il de derrière elle.

Bella se tourna juste à temps pour le voir fermer doucement la porte.

Que c'était glorieux d'être seule.

Poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, ses épaules perdirent finalement la bataille et s'affaissèrent sous le poids de tout ce qui pesait sur elles. Claquant ses mains sur ses joues, elle se les frotta brusquement et laissa ensuite ses mains retomber le long de son corps alors qu'elle étudiait à nouveau la pièce.

C'était un endroit paisible. Des murs nus, des meubles classiques, et des teintes de cerise et de crème, c'était assez discret pour créer une scène propice à tout.

Avec une autre profonde inspiration, elle se tourna vers la seule porte entrouverte. Les deux autres portes devaient mener à des placards, supposa-t-elle en traversant la chambre pour aller allumer la lumière dans la salle de bain.

Là encore, la pièce était propre et bien rangée. Elle semblait avoir récemment été restaurée, mais elle conservait le carrelage et les pieds fourchus de la baignoire de l'époque. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle traversa le carrelage vert et blanc. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucun effets personnels alignés sur les étagères ou placés sur l'évier - un simple morceau de savon et une bouteille de shampoing étaient placés au pied de la baignoire et une paire de serviettes propres pendaient au-dessus.

Tirant le rideau de douche, elle décida de prendre un bain et enfonça le bouchon. Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire, elle s'assit sur les toilettes pour attendre alors que son cerveau tournait furieusement, essayant de la maintenir hors de l'eau. Entre la douleur de se préparer à quitter un homme avec qui elle pensait rester pour le reste de ses jours à envisager un futur avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Bella avait l'impression de se noyer.

Pour le moment, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de se laver de tout ça.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, prenant tout son temps dans le premier bain depuis très longtemps. Paul se plaignait toujours du temps qu'elle prenait dans la salle de bain et elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait intégré le besoin de se dépêcher. Mais là, dans ce bain chaud, en regardant la pluie couler sur la fenêtre, elle pouvait se laver de ces souvenirs aussi.

Une fois fini, elle se sécha et enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Ouvrant le meuble de salle bain, tout ce qu'elle trouva fut une brosse à cheveux et un rasoir. La brosse n'avait pas le moindre cheveu pris dans les pics donc elle décida qu'elle pouvait s'en servir.

Refermant la porte, elle se regarda dans le miroir et commença à se démêler les cheveux. Ses yeux chocolat semblaient perdus, et son visage était maigre et fatigué. elle ne ressemblait en rien à une jeune femme à l'apogée de sa vie. Qu'elle accepte l'offre de Sam ou non, Bella décida qu'elle changerait ça.

Son short était toujours humide et son débardeur était raidi par la pluie donc elle décida de ne pas les remettre pour le moment. Tant qu'elle était seule - elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. La porte de la chambre était encore fermée et avec un petit sourire soulagé, elle sortit de la salle de bain, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

La chambre était calme et silencieuse mais dehors, un autre orage grondait, comme ça arrivait souvent à l'arrivée des temps froids. Bella fit passer ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et les brossa tranquillement tout en s'approchant du lit. Paul aimait les cheveux longs donc elle les avait laissé pousser et ils lui tombaient sous les coudes.

Mais maintenant elle avait envie de se les couper au carré.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et la pluie redoubla d'intensité contre la fenêtre, créant une atmosphère agréable dans la chambre. Bella aimait la pluie - c'était lunatique et atmosphérique et parfait pour lire. Si seulement elle avait su à l'avance qu'elle serait incarcérée pour le weekend, elle aurait prit un livre avec. Elle n'aurait pas eu de problème à passer les deux jours assise dans le rocking-...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit.

Le grand corps de Sam était replié sur la chaise et il se balançait silencieusement d'avant en arrière en regardant par la fenêtre.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, claquant la brosse contre sa cuisse avec irritation. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il lui gâchait sa bonne humeur.

Sam tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil.

Et Bella se rappela qui il était. Elle pinça les lèvres avec chagrin et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Les lèvres de Sam s'adoucirent infinitésimalement alors qu'il se relevait, attrapant distraitement le rocking-chair pour qu'il ne cogne pas contre le mur. Se baissant légèrement, il revint dans la pièce, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Bella.

Même si la serviette tombait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux, elle se sentait nue. Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"C'est ma chambre," l'informa-t-il.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que ce serait la _mienne_ pour le weekend," essaya-t-elle.

Ces lèvres sombres s'étirèrent en un sourire irréfutable cette fois qui la prit par surprise. "En effet," ronronna-t-il. "Tu veux que je m'en aille?"

Bella cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de se reprendre. "T-tu ne devrais pas avoir à me donner ta ch-chambre," balbutia-t-elle, complètement confuse. "Y'a pas d'autre chambre?"

Sam claqua ses mains devant lui, la même expression déconcertante sur le visage. "Tu as demandé si tu pouvais emprunter _ma _douche." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain et il inclina la tête.

La mâchoire de Bella tomba sous l'effet de l'incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou râler ou s'inquiéter qu'il lui ait prouvé à quel point elle était paumée.

Mais pire encore, elle avait cru qu'il était réglo depuis le début et cette petite ruse ressemblait à une trahison. Pile quand elle commençait à croire que peut-être, elle avait laissé ça derrière elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent au sol, et sa tête suivit. "Tu vois, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance," murmura-t-elle. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas assez de force pour ça.

Un éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant la chambre comme un flash avant que le tonnerre rompe la nuit. Bella se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux brûlaient irrationnellement.

Des pieds nus apparurent dans son champ de vision et elle sentit sa chaleur surnaturelle irradiée la peau nue de ses bras et de ses épaules.

"Sens-moi," chuchota-t-il.

"Quoi?" Bella releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Les yeux de Sam étaient deux puits sans fond - un ciel sans nuage à minuit. Ce nouveau sourire s'était évaporé, laissant place à un froncement de sourcil. "Parfois les mots ne veulent rien dire," souffla-t-il et il tendit les mains. "Sens-moi."

Elle l'étudia un moment - pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Puis, tout en se léchant les lèvres, elle fit un pas timide en avant. Elle connaissait l'importance des odeurs pour les loups, mais personne ne lui avait jamais demandé d'utiliser son nez humain comme ça. Elle fit un autre pas en avant et fut assez près pour devoir se tordre le cou pour voir le visage de Sam.

Sam resta parfaitement immobile. Elle n'arrivait qu'à son épaule et se retrouvait nez à torse - ne voyant que ce triangle de peau caramel révélée par les trois boutons ouvert de sa chemise. Elle se pencha en avant et renifla délicatement.

_Oh Seigneur_, il sentait tellement bon. Une odeur terrestre et calme et mâle.

Comme par réaction chimique, son odeur apaisa les nerfs de Bella et une partie de sa tension fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se pencha plus près, relevant la tête jusqu'à son pouls qui battait au creux de sa gorge. Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration par le nez et par la bouche, le savourant sur sa langue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été injectée avec un sédatif; soudainement, elle ne voulait plus que s'affaisser contre son torse et enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

La seule autre odeur ayant cet effet-là sur elle, c'était celle de Jacob.

Mais l'odeur de Sam était très différente de celle de Jacob Black.

"Mm," un gémissement inconscient échappa à ses lèvres alors qu'elle absorbait encore plus de réconfort.

"Que te dis ton instinct?" souffla Sam de sa voix aussi chaude que du cacao. "Tu peux me faire confiance?"

Bella cligna des yeux pour repousser cette odeur entêtante et se recula, relevant la tête malgré ses paupières lourdes. Elle avait l'impression d'être ivre. "Est-ce que tu utilises-..."

Il l'interrompit en secouant lentement la tête.

Bella essaya de garder la tête alors que l'odeur l'entraînait dans un tsunami d'hormones.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent légèrement et ses doigts caressèrent son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Il en enleva doucement la brosse avant de l'inciter à se tourner.

"Je t'ai promis que je n'utiliserais ni force ni magie," murmura-t-il en rassemblant ses cheveux dans sa main.

Bella se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Il fit glisser la brosse dans les cheveux de Bella plusieurs fois et ensuite, elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque.

"Mais je n'ai pas promis d'être réglo," lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Clignant rapidement des yeux, elle essaya de se tourna mais une main lourde la maintint en place. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer lorsqu'il recommença à lui brosser lentement les cheveux.

"Chut," l'apaisa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. La sensation de ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu lui fit rouler les yeux à l'arrière de la tête.

"Je suis un homme," lui murmura-t-il de cette voix basse et hypnotique. "Et un loup."

Ses doigts grimpèrent de son épaule à son cou. Puis il se pencha de l'autre côté de sa gorge et inspira, profondément, dans le creux derrière son oreille.

Des frissons la secouèrent.

"Et tu es fertile aujourd'hui," souffla-t-il sur son pouls, son souffle chaud et moite. "J'utiliserais tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour te mettre dans mon lit."

Bella ferma les yeux alors que Sam frottait son nez sur son épaule dénudée. Elle savait qu'elle l'était - et elle savait aussi qu'ils pouvaient le sentir. Parce que c'était la seule période où Paul mettait religieusement un préservatif...quand il ne passait pas la nuit dans le lit d'une autre.

Elle sentit Sam se redresser derrière elle et la brosse reprit ses mouvements envoûtants. Une petite voix dans sa tête voulait qu'elle crie qu'il trichait, mais c'était très dur de l'écouter quand il lui faisait ressentir ça.

Il s'occupa d'elle avec une attention bien palpable, avec patience, et douceur. Elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était un loup. La brosse s'arrêta et elle eut envie de crier pour protester.

"Mais maintenant que tu es là," dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna pour le voir s'approcher de la table de chevet.

"C'est toi qui décide." Il posa la brosse et fit courir ses doigts sur le manche. "Je tiens parole.

Bella se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, essayant de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. "Je peux partir?"

Les doigts de Sam s'immobilisèrent, et ensuite il fit volte-face pour la regarder silencieusement.

Faisant passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort.

Hochant la tête, les mains de Sam se posèrent sur sa chemise.

Les yeux de Bella se fixèrent sur ses longs doigts qui déboutonnaient agilement la chemise. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Fascinée, elle le regarda tirer la chemise de son jean et finir de l'ouvrir avant de l'enlever paresseusement de ses larges épaules pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras musclés. Son torse se contracta sous le geste, et accentua ses abdos bien dessinés.

Une vague de chaleur emplit ses veines et la liquéfia de l'intérieur, avant de descendre entre ses jambes. L'imprégnation sembla enfoncer des épingles dans son cœur.

Se redressant, Sam laissa la chemise tomber au sol alors qu'il redressait les épaules. "Il y a une autre chambre au bout du couloir," dit-il doucement. "La lumière y est allumée."

Elle releva la tête après l'avoir reluqué sans honte et étudia son regard complètement neutre.

"Bonne nuit," annonça-t-il avant de tirer les draps du lit.

Bella le regarda s'asseoir sur le matelas et y poser ensuite ses jambes en l'ignorant complètement.

En secouant la tête, elle traversa la pièce pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Dans ce havre de paix fait de carrelage et de buée, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de ramasser ses vêtements. Elle avait un peu de liberté. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le prendre?

La lumière s'éteignit dans la chambre et elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Pressant les vêtements contre sa poitrine, elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre. Dans le noir, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir c'était la lumière du couloir se glissant sous la porte.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle avança à tâtons.

Sa main trouva le métal froid de la clenche et elle s'arrêta. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

La lumière emplit la pièce et Bella ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Sam, qui était allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, couvert jusqu'à la taille. Sa peau sombre formait un contraste contre le drap et quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même lui donna envie de se glisser dans ce lit pour se presser contre lui, là où elle serait en sécurité.

Là où ce corps pourrait la réconforter, la garder au chaud et lui donner l'impression de ne pas être seule.

Elle se sentait si seule.

La dernière fois où elle s'était sentie comme ça, il avait été là aussi. Sam l'avait trouvé, il y a des années de ça, et il l'avait sauvé quand sa première relation s'était finie...et maintenant, il refaisait la même chose. Que ce soit par devoir ou par pitié, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

À l'opposé de la pièce, tirant contre elle, elle pouvait sentir une pression subtile dans sa poitrine, l'attirant vers la chambre d'ami vide. L'imprégnation était toujours là, juste en-dessous de la surface.

Elle détestait ça.

Pinçant les lèvres un instant, Bella ferma la porte et pressa son front contre pendant quelques secondes, sentant l'air chaud rebondir sur le bois pour réchauffer ses joues.

Puis elle se retourna vers les ténèbres anonymes.

Un éclair fendit les ténèbres, révélant brièvement une image de Sam assis sur son lit.

En train de la regarder.

Bella laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et fit un premier pas vers lui, tirant contre l'entrave qui l'enchainait contre son gré. Ici, elle pouvait faire un choix.

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de la maison alors qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre, approchant de la silhouette de Sam que ses yeux humains commençaient tout juste à distinguer. Et ce faisant, elle luttait contre cette corde effilée qui la liait à quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait jamais voulu être liée.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres à peine des genoux de Sam.

Le long bras de Sam se tendit pour allumer la lampe et Bella ferma les yeux alors que la lumière douce emplissait la pièce. Il ne la laisserait pas se perdre dans le déni.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour trouver le regard de Sam plongé dans le sien. Bella se lécha les lèvres et cligna ensuite des yeux tout en déglutissant difficilement.

"Tu veux que je porte ton enfant?" souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible sous le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur la fenêtre.

Le visage de Sam était un masque de réticence. "Je te veux."

Les mains de Bella se posèrent sur la serviette.

"Oui," chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle dénoua la serviette et la laissa glisser le long de sa peau nue jusqu'au sol.

Sam fronça très légèrement les sourcils et pencha lentement la tête, étudiant son visage comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées.

Comme au ralenti, sa main se leva et il caressa la joue de Bella.

Ce regard intense ne parcourut pas vicieusement son corps nu, il resta plongé dans ses yeux. Mais ça ne comptait même plus. Elle n'était pas une petite vierge innocente - toujours à la recherche de distraction, Paul l'avait prise dans pratiquement toutes les positions et tous les endroits possibles et imaginables.

Sam ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais fit courir son doigt le long de sa mâchoire. Il trouva son pouls paniqué et le suivit jusqu'à sa clavicule. Puis ses deux mains glissèrent sur ses épaules et la poussèrent légèrement en arrière alors qu'il se relevait.

Ces doigts défirent calmement les boutons de son jean, puis il les fit glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées avant de sortir un pied puis l'autre. Se rasseyant sur le lit, il releva la tête, se redressa et fit passer ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, l'invitant à vérifier la marchandise, pour ainsi dire.

Les yeux de Bella voyagèrent sur son torse puissant, puis sur ses cuisses musclées et ses genoux nonchalamment écartés. Il était fièrement en érection et c'était impressionnant.

Son corps réagit avec faim alors même qu'une douleur vive lui brisait le cœur. Sa main monta à sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux pour supporter la douleur.

Une grande main attrapa la sienne. "Est-ce que ça fait mal?" chuchota-t-il.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux et hocha silencieusement la tête.

Les yeux de Sam voyagèrent entre les siens, et ensuite ils se posèrent sur sa main qui s'était enroulé autour du poing que Bella avait placé sur son cœur. La main de Sam glissa prudemment sur la poitrine de Bella pour atteindre son sein droit et elle étudia son visage alors que son doigt tournait autour de son téton et des frissons se répandirent sur toute sa peau. Il ne réagit pas du tout, mais continua son voyage, effleurant son bras, toujours plié pour se tenir le cœur avant de tracer une ligne sur son ventre tout en suivant son doigt des yeux comme s'il mémorisait chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur voyage sur ses côtes...

Avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent alors que ses yeux voyageaient d'une hanche de Bella à l'autre. Ses deux mains vinrent effleurer les bleus que Paul lui avait faits en la prenant trop brusquement par-derrière la semaine dernière.

Les yeux de Sam retournèrent aux siens, brûlant de rage.

Bella ne put pas soutenir ce regard. Haussant une épaule jusqu'à son oreille, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main qui s'éloigna de son cœur. Avec hésitation, elle tendit les doigts vers le visage de Sam.

Sam se pencha en avant pour venir à leur rencontre, frottant paresseusement sa joue contre sa main, de cette façon que les loups faisaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Que se soit parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire quelque chose de familier ou que ce soit parce c'était presque tendre, ça lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, lui faisant reculer les doigts pour les presser contre sa poitrine, essayant d'atteindre cette douleur lancinante.

Les mains de Sam remontèrent sur ses côtes pour se poser sur ses épaules alors qu'il étudiait son visage, les sourcils froncés.

"Viens," chuchota-t-il.

Et il la prit dans ses bras.

Une chaleur musquée l'enveloppa, entraînant son corps à sa suite alors que Sam se rallongeait. Il se recula un peu plus sur le lit tout en maintenant la tête de Bella contre son torse.

"Ça devrait aller mieux," murmura-t-il, sa voix profonde ronronnant d'une manière apaisante sous son oreille.

Bella poussa un soupir douloureux alors qu'elle pressait ses poings contre ses épaules. Ses genoux tombèrent naturellement de chaque côté du corps de Sam alors que ses bras musclés l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte ferme.

Un pouvoir brûlant virevolta autour d'elle comme des libellules.

Et ça l'aida.

Ça aida tellement de choses différentes.

Son contact, son odeur, sa poitrine qui montait et baissait à chaque profonde inspiration. Bella pensait qu'elle serait parfaitement comblée rien qu'en passant des heures allongée sur lui, à écouter son cœur battre.

"Y'a-t-il un moyen de briser l'imprégnation?" chuchota-t-elle les yeux fixés sur son torse.

"Oui."

La tête de Bella se releva brusquement.

Les yeux de Sam étaient fermés, son visage aussi.

Elle se tendit contre lui et les bras de Sam la relâchèrent pour qu'elle puisse se redresser encore plus. "Oui?" haleta-t-elle.

De grandes mains calleuses caressèrent son dos, glissant sur ses hanches avant d'effleurer ses fesses. "Mm humm," ronronna-t-il alors que ses mains remontaient sur les côtes de Bella.

Des mains douces. Des mains patientes. Ses caresses ne pouvaient pas dissimuler ce que son masque de stoïcisme dissimulait si bien.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent comme s'il avait entendu cette pensée et il la regarda silencieusement.

"Comment?" Elle remonta un peu sur son torse pour mieux le voir.

Cette caresse apaisante ne fléchit pas et sembla complètement détachée des mots qui suivirent.

"Je peux le tuer," murmura-t-il, un feu sauvage se glissant dans les mots. "Ou je peux te marquer."

Bella se mordit la lèvre, la caressant ensuite de sa langue alors que ses mains tentaient de l'envoûter. "J'apprendrais à vivre avec," annonça-t-elle doucement.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer son mari et elle en avait plus que marre des compulsions. Si elle liait à un autre homme, ce serait uniquement par amour.

Mais toute pensée cohérente disparut lorsque son esprit fut noyé par les hormones. Les mains de Sam continuaient à caresser patiemment tout son corps, attisant les flammes dans son ventre qui faisait fondre ses os. Elle avait l'impression que chaque passage des mains de Sam sur ces cicatrices sous sa peau les faisait guérir un peu plus.

Elle perdit finalement la bataille et ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. "C'est si bon," marmonna-t-elle.

"Le contact est magique," lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lutta contre ses paupières qui pesaient une tonne et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Sam. Ils étaient à nouveau fermés, ses cils sombres créant une ombre sur joues, rendant son visage presque paisible.

"Qui te touche, toi?" demanda-t-elle.

Il se lécha les lèvres et les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur sa bouche. Large et bien formée, elle se demanda quel goût il aurait.

"Personne," répondit-il silencieusement.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement alors qu'elle cherchait plus sur ce visage impassible.

_Rien._

Comme elle.

Un contrat basé sur leurs besoins.

Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Ces mains continuaient à caresser doucement son corps ne demandant rien de plus.

C'était incroyablement bon.

Le corps de Sam était incroyable aussi. Bella frotta lentement ses seins contre son torse, absorbant la chaleur de sa peau. Elle se pencha en avant et frotta son nez contre la clavicule de Sam, respirant son odeur et la relâchant en soupir.

Les cendres qui se consumaient depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots pour la première fois s'enflammèrent.

_Je veux que tu portes mon enfant._

Il n'y avait pas de serment fiévreux ou de promesses vides de sens, pas de mains désespérées ou de hanches incontrôlables, et pourtant il y avait toujours quelque chose d'horriblement érotique là-dedans. Leur Alpha allait la remplir de sa semence et ça prendrait racine dans la chair fertile d'un corps qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait.

Bella était à l'aube de quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer et c'était terrifiant et titillant et ça l'excitait férocement.

Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur ses hanches, guidant les ondulations de son corps qu'elle frottait contre sa peau satinée. L'air semblait crépiter autour d'elle et un courant électrique semblait la parcourir partout où leurs peaux entraient en contact. Elle n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel - Paul n'avait jamais eu la patience de la laisser jouer.

Son nez effleura un téton chocolat et les hanches de Sam se cambrèrent en réponse, pressant la pointe de sa chair tendue contre le centre de son désir.

Tout comme ground zero, ça enflamma son sang comme si c'était du Napalm. Avec un petit gémissement, elle frotta son corps contre celui de Sam, le sentant glisser contre sa chair gonflée et humide.

Bella glissa plus bas, le prenant très légèrement en elle et sentant son gland étirer son entrée. Il était plus gros que Paul et une brûlure délicieuse naquit en elle, reflétant le feu qui brûlait dans sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Sam légèrement relevé, les lèvres serrées, les narines gonflées. Ses mains moulaient fermement ses hanches, son corps était rigide et immobile.

"Sam," chuchota-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se plongeant dans les siens avec une retenue non dissimulée.

"Promis?" souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Et Bella s'empala jusqu'à la garde...se plongeant une dague dans le cœur.

Tombant sur le torse de Sam, elle étouffa un cri avec détermination alors que le corps de Sam s'arquait silencieusement sous le sien. Pressant sa joue contre son torse musclé, elle haleta légèrement, le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille et à la douleur dans sa poitrine. C'était donc ça que Paul endurait à chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit avec une autre de ses conquêtes - ou peut-être qu'il ne le ressentait tout simplement plus.

Les hanches de Sam se cambraient incontrôlablement, poussant sur son utérus à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il lui effleura l'épaule, elle releva la tête pour le trouver en train de la regarder avec les yeux incandescents du loup. Mais sa main fut tout de même douce lorsqu'elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'en caresser le lobe.

"Je peux?" chuchota-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête, le souffle court.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Bella, il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long du corps de Bella avant de les faire tourner à vitesse surnaturelle.

Alors qu'il soulevait son poids d'elle, Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration qui ne sembla qu'attiser les flammes. En sentant une petite démangeaison, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir que Sam s'était redressé sur un bras et utilisait son autre main pour repousser ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

S'installant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bella et l'engloutirent.

Bella se figea, haletant légèrement, prise dans l'immobilité de son âme. À ce moment-là, elle se serait volontiers noyée dans ces yeux pour en découvrir les secrets.

Lentement, il se retira de son corps avant de la repénétrer profondément. Les lèvres serrées, le gémissement de Bella s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La regardant attentivement, il le refit tout en ondulant langoureusement des hanches, ce qui fit grésiller chaque neurone de Bella.

Au coup de reins suivant, Bella souleva les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, enroulant ses jambes autour de son dos pour l'empêcher de se retirer à nouveau autant. Son corps le voulait en elle.

Les lèvres légèrement étirées en sourire, Sam pencha la tête alors que ses yeux étudiaient le visage de Bella.

Bella n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention et c'était perturbant, donc elle ferma les yeux alors que ses mains glissaient sur les avant-bras musclés de Sam pour s'y agripper.

Après quelques tentatives hésitantes, Sam commença à faire des vas-et-viens lent et régulier en elle, qui firent remuer ses seins et la forcèrent à plonger ses ongles dans la peau caramel sous ses doigts. Chaque cellule de son corps picotait, et le bruit-blanc de son désir dévorait la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes et s'évapora dans la nuit. Le tonnerre lui répondit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Sam la regardait encore, ses yeux noirs se plongeant immédiatement dans les siens. Le masque qu'il portait s'effritait, de micros-expressions apparaissant dans les fissures alors que ses narines tremblaient.

Sam haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en elle encore et encore. C'était si bon qu'elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais mais elle pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher, enflant comme une vague.

Bella cambra le dos et poussa un cri essoufflé alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite en elle, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Malgré elle, elle fut écrasée contre les rochers du plaisir avec une extase si violente qu'elle explosa en un million de pièces. Elle jouit dans un gémissement étranglé alors qu'une chaleur explosait en elle, l'entraînant dans une autre vague de plaisir.

_Silence._

Dehors, le tonnerre s'éteignit dans un dernier grondement et la pluie glissa diligemment contre la fenêtre.

Haletante, Bella refit surface pour trouver Sam cambré sur elle, haletant lui-aussi.

Il la regardait.

Elle tressaillit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

_C'était fait._

Même si l'enfant n'était pas conçu, il l'avait marqué de son odeur, prouvant sa conquête pour au moins une semaine.

Bella ferma les yeux et laissa ses pieds glisser du dos couvert de sueur de Sam.

Éloignant son corps d'elle, Sam roula sur le lit pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

Dans une tentative désespérée de s'accrocher à ce moment et éviter ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, elle savoura le plaisir qui lui faisait encore les orteils. Le plaisir vibrait dans son corps, pétillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien auparavant et elle savait maintenant pourquoi Paul faisait ça. Il cherchait toujours plus de plaisir.

Bella l'avait trouvé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le plafond. Déglutissant, elle tourna la tête vers Sam, qui était allongé sur le côté, traçant impassiblement son visage du regard.

Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face.

La tête posée à même le matelas, les draps blancs contrastaient délicieusement sa peau sombre et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés. Une partie de la tension avait quitté son visage, adoucissant des traits sans pitié, et détendant ses lèvres, rendant sa bouche beaucoup plus sensuel.

À cet instant, il n'était pas leur Alpha, qui inspirait la terreur d'un simple regard; il était simplement...

Beau.

Avec un petit sourire hésitant, elle glissa ses deux mains sous sa propre joue et se plongea dans ce regard sans fond.

Les draps frémirent et elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Sam qui se soulevait lentement vers elle. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, dessinant les contours de son visage de ses doigts calleux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une mèche folle. Il la repoussa en arrière avec les autres puis ses doigts se posèrent sur sa mâchoire.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle.

Clignant des yeux avec confusion, Bella releva la tête au moment même où Sam baissait la sienne pour déposer ses lèvres veloutées sur les siennes. Il se recula avec ce petit bruit humide de peau moite. Puis il reprit sa position.

Et la regarda.

Les yeux de Bella voyageaient entre ceux de Sam, à la recherche du moindre indice. Il ne lui en offrit aucun.

Se léchant les lèvres, elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui alors que Sam gardait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Bella. S'attendant à être réprimandée à chaque instant, Bella effleura le menton de Sam du doigt - sa peau était chaude.

Les narines de Sam gonflèrent, mais il ne bougea pas. Encouragée par ça, elle effleura ses sourcils puis l'espace entre qui menait à son nez. Écartés comme ils l'étaient, ses sourcils donnaient une impression de sensibilité. Elle suivit son nez du doigt avant de repousser une longue mèche de cheveux noirs sur sa tempe.

Ses doigts voyagèrent sur sa mâchoire musclée, dont ils tracèrent délicatement les contours avant de glisser sur son menton. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sam, elle glissa lentement vers lui, lui laissant la chance d'objecter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à loucher avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sam.

Son souffle était chaud lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres. Leurs bouches finirent par se séparer mais elle resta près de lui, à respirer son souffle.

Les yeux fermés et tout en déglutissant difficilement, elle commença à se reculer.

Sam arrêta sa fuite d'une main tendre posée sur sa joue. Le souffle court et rapide, elle se pencha en avant avec hésitation pour un nouveau baiser curieux. C'était si bon.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et recommença.

Encore et encore.

La main de Sam glissa sur sa nuque, l'attirant silencieusement plus près, caressant fermement ses lèvres de sa bouche.

La main de Bella glissa sur l'épaule de Sam pour se retenir alors que sa bouche devenait plus insistante. Se redressant sur le lit, Sam glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella avant d'user de tout son poids pour la presser fermement contre le matelas. La langue de Sam caressa la lèvre de Bella, lui demandant l'entrée dans sa bouche.

Les lèvres de Bella s'entrouvrirent automatiquement.

Sam plongea dans sa bouche avec un désir non contrôlé, étouffant et avalant son geignement. Alors qu'il attirait le corps de Bella au sien d'une main possessive, sa bouche agressive s'adoucissant pour de longs baisers paresseux.

Ses lèvres étaient comme une injection d'ecstasy pour Bella, emplissant son corps d'ardeur. La partie d'elle qui luttait pour rester cohérente malgré sa passion était submergée par un déluge d'envie incontrôlée et elle s'arqua contre lui. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules contractées de Sam, l'attirant plus près.

_Oh, plus près._

C'était. Si. Bon.

Le grand corps de Sam roula sur le sien et ses jambes s'écartèrent instinctivement, son désir coulant entre eux. La langue de Sam tournait paresseusement dans sa bouche, en dessinant sensuellement les contours alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement entre ses jambes écartée avant de presser sa colonne de chair dure et épaisse contre elle.

Bella gémit contre sa bouche.

Sam arracha sa bouche à la sienne et Bella ouvrit les yeux pour voir que les siens étaient sauvages et brûlant, étudiant son visage avec une satisfaction animale. Sam glissa une main sous elle avant de se redresser brusquement pour se mettre à genoux, Bella dans les bras.

Ce fut si rapide que la tête de Bella tourna et elle haleta. Mais elle se retrouva à expirer dans sa bouche puisqu'il lui donna un baiser vicieux alors que ses mains lui caressait le dos avec une tendresse toute humaine.

Il rompit le baiser avec un petit grognement, ses lèvres suçant et sa langue léchant sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, avançant irrémédiablement vers son oreille.

"Je veux voir tes yeux quand je te prends," murmura-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse dans son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de ses dents érotiques.

Bella grogna alors que tout le côté gauche de son corps se couvrait de chair de poule.

Sam relâcha son oreille alors que ses lèvres voyageaient sous sa mâchoire. Dans un gémissement, Bella pencha la tête sur le côté, lui offrant sa gorge dans un geste instinctif de loup; une soumission sensuelle.

Elle se noyait en lui et elle s'en moquait. Avec un gémissement d'extase, elle se frotta sans aucune honte contre sa longueur tout en roulant des hanches, soumise à son propre besoin.

Il grogna d'approbation alors que ses lèvres exploraient la gorge de Bella avant de capturer son pouls. À la première morsure délectable sur le tendon, un geyser brûlant d'excitation explosa dans le corps de Bella, la faisant siffler de plaisir.

Avec un grognement, il éloigna sa bouche et la réinstalla dans ses bras. Étourdie de désir, Bella s'effondra contre elle.

Il sentait _si bon_. Sombre et délicieux: mâle, compagnon.

Bella lécha ses muscles bien dessinés, couvrant sa clavicule avec plaisir, suçant le creux de sa gorge, traçant le gonflement proéminent de sa pomme d'Adam, aspirant la peau de sa mâchoire. Ses dents effleurèrent sa barbe d'un jour alors qu'elle remontait vers sa bouche.

Mais il se recula.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent avec une inquiétude qui fut immédiatement oubliée. Les yeux de Sam étaient plongés dans les siens avec indolence. Le fantôme d'un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que ses mains glissaient le long du dos de Bella pour attraper ses fesses.

Haletante d'anticipation, Bella enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la soulevait contre son corps, lentement et sensuellement. Ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête à la sensation de la peau satinée de Sam contre la sienne.

"Bella."

Son murmure bas la fit plonger son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de Sam étaient brûlants et affamés et exigeaient qu'elle reste.

Puis il s'enfonça en elle. Les mains de Sam agrippèrent la taille de Bella alors que ses hanches se pressaient contre elle, chaque délicieux coup de reins l'enfonçant plus profondément alors qu'elle haletait et le serrait contre elle. Il la regarda lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle s'étranglait de passion, la tête en arrière alors qu'elle sentait tout son corps brûler de plaisir. Elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, lorsqu'il l'assit sur sa longueur.

"Mmm," ronronna-t-il en réponse avant de se pencher en avant pour capturer sa bouche alors que ses mains la maintenaient contre son corps sans le moindre effort.

Il la tira vers le bas et souleva les hanches pour venir à son rencontre alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir dans sa bouche.

Il le refit encore et encore, prenant un rythme somptueux alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser profondément. Son souffle affamé était emballé, haletant, s'écrasant sur les joues de Bella alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la moiteur brûlante entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser avec un cri alors que les hanches de Sam devenaient erratiques sous la pression de sa propre fin. Les spasmes de plaisir qui agitaient le corps de Bella entraînèrent Sam à sa suite et il poussa un long grognement grave.

Alors que le souffle de Bella se calmait et que les ténèbres disparaissaient de son champ de vision, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Sam, son front couvert de sueur pressé contre une épaule musclée.

Le visage de Sam était enfoui dans son cou.

Bella releva la tête alors que ses mains attrapaient distraitement les longs cheveux de Sam pour les éloigner de son dos couvert de sueur.

Frissonnant, Sam releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et Bella le regarda prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations tout en dessinant ses traits du bout des doigts. Elle repoussa les cheveux les cheveux noirs de Sam de son visage mât et les glissa derrière ses oreilles.

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Un regard noir comme la nuit trouva le sien et s'y plongea alors que Sam enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Bella avec désir.

"Encore," chuchota-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Bella. "Comment tu me veux?" demanda-t-elle par habitude et cligna ensuite des yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais confondre cet homme avec Paul.

Les yeux de Sam voyageaient toujours dans les siens et sa grande main attrapa sa mâchoire. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella pour l'embrasser fermement.

"Exactement comme tu es," souffla-t-il ensuite.

Puis il la pressa contre le matelas.

* * *

Bella plissa ses yeux fermés pour essayer d'échapper à la lumière.

Mais les souvenirs de la nuit dernière envahirent son esprit et l'adrénaline chassa le sommeil. Son corps se figea, n'osant pas bouger alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient pour étudier frénétiquement tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Les meubles en bois apaisant de Sam lui apparurent.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella leva la tête de l'oreiller et se tourna pour trouver le lit vide à ses côtés. Se redressant un peu plus, elle tira les couvertures sur elle et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors que ses yeux faisaient l'inventaire de la pièce qu'elle avait à peine vue la nuit précédente.

Dehors, le jour était levé, le soleil scintillait derrière les nuages et c'était un de ses rayons qui l'avait réveillé. Bella se frotta le visage et repoussa le drap avant de glisser ses jambes hors du lit. Elle laissa ses pieds toucher le sol et s'aida de la table de chevet pour se relever.

Elle avait un peu mal; pratiquement sans échanger un mot, Sam et elle avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Dans ces bras musclés et talentueux, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle lui aurait promis tout ce qu'il lui aurait demandé.

En fait, elle l'avait fait: son premier-né.

Mais maintenant, la chaleur de la nuit s'était évaporée, laissant place au lendemain froid.

Bella avait l'impression que le fond de son monde avait disparu et qu'elle tombait désormais dans le vide.

Se redressant, elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et en ferma la porte avant de s'adosser contre. Qu'avait-elle fait? Dans la lumière froide du jour, les ruines de sa vie s'étendaient sous ses yeux comme un champ de bataille, ombragé désormais par un nouvel horizon.

Elle venait basiquement de quitter Paul pour s'engouffrer dans...

_Oh Seigneur._

Dans quoi?

Bella se poussa de la porte et se rattrapa à l'évier, ses yeux se cherchant frénétiquement dans le miroir. La femme qui la regardait était quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges et gonflées, il y avait des bleus causés par une bouche passionnée sur sa gorge et ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un paquet de nœuds. Elle avait couché avec un autre homme. Sans protection.

Bella s'effondra sur l'évier, l'ouvrit et s'éclaboussa le visage encore et encore alors qu'elle essayait de faire refonctionner ses poumons.

Elle avait l'impression d'hyper-ventiler. Haletante, elle coupa l'eau et essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main.

_Reprends-toi. Bella!_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle l'expira lentement par la bouche. Puis encore une fois. S'approchant de la baignoire, il mit l'eau en route et se glissa sous la douche, toussant et couinant sous l'eau froide.

Ça la distraya effectivement quelques temps.

Mais rapidement, l'eau devint chaude et elle recommença à travailler sur la réalité et ses cheveux emmêlés.

_Ça_ en valait au moins la peine.

C'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais passé. Sam était un amant sensible - intense et passionné et pourtant, même dans les flammes de l'ardeur toujours prudent. Il lui avait tiré des hurlements de délire avant de l'apaiser avec de la tendresse pour le refaire encore.

Et encore.

Et...

Bella pencha la tête en arrière alors que l'eau tombait sur son visage et sur ses cheveux, avant de couler le long de son dos.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir au sujet de Sam.

Qu'était-elle? La maîtresse de l'Alpha? Son amante? Sa coloc'? Quelque chose d'autre? Hier, les lignes avaient semblé si claires.

En une nuit, elle avait réduit son univers à néant. Bella n'avait jamais été si irréfléchie.

Elle finit de laver, sécher et démêler ses cheveux alors que son esprit essayait de rassembler tous les morceaux de son monde pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre. Sam avait dit qu'elle pouvait décider, le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou de ce qu'elle voulait. Ou de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle vie. Prudemment, elle fit un pas dans une chambre qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. La nuit dernière, elle n'avait vu que les yeux de Sam.

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard mais n'y trouva pas la moindre trace de ses vêtements. Mais un t-shirt était soigneusement posé sur la commode...Elle supposait qu'l était pour elle.

Laissant la serviette tomber au sol, elle déplia le t-shirt et l'enfila. Il était bleu et appartenait clairement à Sam - il lui tombait aux genoux.

Après avoir refait le lit pour rassembler son courage, Bella ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le couloir était vide et lui était inconnu.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle approcha prudemment des escaliers, ses yeux engloutissant chaque détail qu'elle avait manqué la nuit dernière. Des moulures en bois, des couleurs apaisantes, mais étrangement, les murs étaient complètement nus.

Elle s'arrêta au sommet des escaliers, à l'écoute du moindre bruit en bas.

Ce qui était futile, réalisa-t-elle; la Meute bougeait sans faire le moindre bruit.

Avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux d'elle-même, elle attrapa la rampe et descendit lentement; une marche après l'autre. Dès que possible, elle se pencha par-dessus la rampe et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il était vide. Elle descendit les dernières marches restantes dans un silence de plomb.

Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle marcha doucement et aussi silencieusement que possible vers la cuisine alors que ses yeux scannaient nerveusement une pièce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une image floue la nuit précédente.

Le foyer était éteint et froid; l'odeur du feu flottant toujours dans l'air. Le canapé sur lequel il s'était assis était toujours là, tout comme le tapis sur lequel elle s'était allongée pour regarder les flammes.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de la porte ouverte de la cuisine pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle était vide aussi. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles, elle entra lentement dans la pièce. Ça devait être l'après-midi, le soleil brillait à l'ouest. Les yeux de Bella se posèrent au plafond puis sur les murs et les fenêtres. Cette partie de la maison était plus neuve - ajoutée après que la construction de la bâtisse ait été finie. Et récemment on dirait.

C'était bizarre - elle était sûre qu'il vivait là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait une si grande cuisine alors qu'il ne cuisinait pas.

Bella fit courir sa main sur le bois de la grande table alors qu'elle s'approchait des fenêtres à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et regarda de chaque côté. Le jardin était vide et encore humide, les bois étaient sombres.

Avec un pincement de lèvres confus, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la cuisine.

Où était-il?

Mais plus important, pourquoi le cherchait-elle?

Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, que basiquement, la maison était à elle. Et si ça avait été sa maison, qu'aurait-elle été en train de faire?

Facile: cuisiner.

Elle sourit alors que ses yeux dévoraient les mètres de plan de travail et les énormes réfrigérateurs et gazinières. Elle effleura le marbre froid du bout des doigts alors qu'elle se baladait dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun objet électrique sur les plans de travail - ce qui la combla. Seul un pot contenant des cuillères en bois et des spatules étaient posé près du four.

Elle ouvrit le frigo pour trouver ses achats bien rangés dans un coin. Tout le reste n'était que pain de mie, charcuterie et fromage, condiments et deux bouteilles de lait. Bella fronça le sourcil et ouvrit le congélateur pour n'y trouver que des pizzas et des plats cuisinés.

"Comme un célibataire endurci," renifla-t-elle en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était exactement ce qu'il était.

C'était juste difficile d'imaginer leur vaillant Alpha assis devant un sandwich au fromage et un verre de lait, surtout qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne l'appétit des loups. Comment faisait-il donc pour manger à sa faim?

Secouant la tête, elle sortit ses achats de la veille et les déposa sur le plan de travail. Elle allait juste cuisiner le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour Paul. Elle s'asseyerait à table et mangerait et si Sam revenait, il pourrait manger le reste où elle lui laisserait les restes dans le frigo.

Dans sa recherche d'ustensiles et de couverts, elle trouva une paire de baguette qu'elle sépara. Enroulant ses cheveux autour, elle la coinça ensuite pour relever ses cheveux de sa nuque.

Puis Bella se mit au travail.

C'était super de travailler dans une cuisine si confortable. Elle se surprit à fredonner alors qu'elle faisait frire du bacon dans deux poêles en même temps alors qu'elle en utilisait une autre pour faire une omelette. Elle avait cassé tout le carton d'œufs, ajouté le basilique, le jambon et le fromage ainsi qu'une tomate qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir.

Après avoir sorti les dernières tranches de bacon de la poêle, et les avoir placé sur une assiette recouverte de papier-absorbant, elle alla chercher un torchon pour nettoyer les saletés inévitables qu'elle avait faites. Elle en trouva un dans un tiroir près de l'évier qu'elle humidifia sous le robinet.

Après l'avoir essoré, elle fit volte-face pour aller nettoyer le plan de travail lorsqu'elle le vit enfin.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Sam était adossé au chambranle, en train de la regarder de ses yeux inscrutables.

Le cœur de Bella arrêta de battre. Les cheveux noirs de Sam étaient tirés en arrière, noués en une tresse et il était torse-nu, ne portant que son short habituel. Il était redevenu leur Alpha intense et imposant.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle Bella pouvait penser, c'était à leur nuit de la veille.

Les deux mondes s'affrontaient, lui donnant le vertige, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement au sol, alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

"Tu as bien dormi?" Cette voix basse roula paresseusement dans la pièce, la faisant frissonner. Un frissonnement complètement différent de ceux d'avant.

Bella hocha la tête sans rien dire alors qu'elle triturait le torchon chaud qu'elle tenait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et la mâchouilla frénétiquement - soudainement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il était son Alpha, elle était l'âme-sœur de Paul; ils avaient fait l'amour pratiquement constamment jusqu'à l'aube.

Et il était plus que probable qu'elle porte déjà son enfant.

Bella ferma brièvement les yeux.

Les rouvrant, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit courageusement la parole.

"Euh, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner," annonça-t-elle avant de se tourner pour retourner vers la gazinière sans plus le regarder. Elle nettoya nerveusement le jus de tomate qui avait coulé tout en essayant de retrouver son calme.

"Tu as faim?" demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle se tourna. Sam était toujours dans la même position, les sourcils froncés. Il hocha la tête avant d'approcher.

Bella se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le plan de travail. Elle empila deux assiettes sous le plat rempli d'omelette et fit ensuite volte-face. Sam était près de la table.

En train de la regarder.

Elle parcourut la courte distance et posa nerveusement le plat avant de déposer une assiette de chaque côté de la table sans oser croiser son regard.

Sans un mot, Sam enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir et Bella retourna rapidement jusqu'au plan de travail, sous prétexte d'aller chercher le reste.

Baissant brièvement la tête, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration, elle rassembla ce qui restait et retourna à la table avec le bacon et les couverts. Elle les plaça et s'essuya ensuite les mains sur les hanches...

Et le t-shirt de Sam.

Elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

Sam ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il étudiait son visage avec une intensité délibérée.

"Est-ce que tu veux du lait?" lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Son voix était aigue.

Il secoua sèchement la tête avant de faire un signe de tête vers la place de Bella à table.

Bella se lécha les lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, raide comme un piquet.

Apparemment satisfait, Sam tourna son attention vers la nourriture. Il se servit une grosse portion d'omelette et de bacon avant de relever la tête pour s'assurer que Bella en faisait autant.

Bella attrapa rapidement sa fourchette et prit une petite portion d'omelette à la tomate.

Un coude enroulé autour de son assiette, Sam était penché en avant et attrapait un morceau de bacon.

Bella le regarda discrètement tout en prétendant couper un morceau d'omelette. Il l'enfonça dans sa bouche, et le mâcha brièvement, un peu trop concentré sur son assiette. Après avoir avalé, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle reposa rapidement ses yeux sur sa propre assiette.

Mais lorsqu'elle releva à nouveau la tête, Sam mangeait sans retenue. Il _avait_ faim - il était en train de s'empiffrer. Avec un rythme régulier, il nourrissait mécaniquement sa faim, les yeux fixés sur sa tâche.

Il vida rapidement son assiette et était en train de tirer le plat vers lui pour plus avant même que Bella n'ait avalé sa deuxième bouchée.

"Tu peux manger le reste," offrit-elle doucement.

Les yeux de Sam croisèrent brièvement les siens alors qu'il mâchait une énorme bouchée avant de les reposer brièvement sur son assiette qu'il poussait loin de lui. Il tira le plat à la place et s'y attaqua avec enthousiasme.

Bella sourit légèrement alors qu'elle se coupait une autre bouchée d'omelette et un petit bout de bacon. Il semblait aimer sa cuisine et ça lui faisait plaisir.

_Son_ estomac à elle était bien trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, mais elle se força quand même à avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle trouva Sam en train de la regarder, après avoir clairement vaincu trois plats.

"J'ai pu faim," déclara Bella en fronçant le nez avant de pousser son assiette.

Une main caramel glissa sur la table et elle releva la tête pour voir Sam hausser un sourcil. Bella poussa son assiette vers lui avec un petit gloussement et sa main couvrit sa bouche une seconde trop tard.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un sourire subtil. Sombre et amer et délicieux.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent un instant de plus avant que Bella ne se lève, mal à l'aise, pour commencer à débarrasser.

Une grande main attrapa son poignet et Bella releva la tête avec un petit halètement de surprise. Le regard de Sam était fixé sur sa main qui faisait des vas-et-viens sur le bras de Bella en une caresse paresseuse. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bella.

"Merci," murmura-t-il avant de la relâcher.

Bella resta figée une seconde, à essayer de comprendre s'il la remerciait pour le petit-déjeuner, la nuit dernière, leur accord ou les trois. Pinçant les lèvres avec confusion, elle empila les plats et Sam reporta son attention sur la nourriture restante.

Soufflant doucement, elle s'approcha de l'évier avec la vaisselle sale et les posa dans un des bassins avant de faire couler de l'eau. Elle tendait la main vers l'éponge lorsqu'elle sursauta en entendant une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

"Ne fais pas ça."

Elle fit brusquement un pas en arrière, ses yeux baissant automatiquement alors que sa tête suivait.

Des doigts calleux glissèrent sous son menton, la faisant tressaillir. Sam l'incita à relever la tête et les yeux de Bella se rouvrirent pour tomber sur ce masque intimidant.

"Et ne baisse pas les yeux pour moi," chuchota-t-il.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle hocha la tête contre sa main.

Mais il ne la relâcha pas. Gardant son index sous le menton de Bella, son pouce effleura sa mâchoire alors que ses yeux parcouraient calmement son visage. Ils se posèrent sur sa bouche.

Bella resta complètement immobile - désirant à la fois un de ses baisers entêtant et redoutant l'effet que ça lui ferait en plein jour.

Le pouce de Sam caressa ses lèvres, parcourant doucement la chair pleine alors qu'il semblait chasser des pensées derrière ces yeux sérieux.

Il laissa sa main retomber lourdement.

"C'est nouveau pour nous deux," souffla-t-il, ses yeux remontant lentement son visage pour se plonger dans ceux de Bella. "Avec le temps-..."

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux voyageant entre ceux de Bella comme un animal en cage, laissant la suite disparaître dans l'inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit volte-face et retourna vers la table. "Tu ne me dois rien," dit-il de sa voix grave, faisant reculer Bella de quelques pas.

"J'ai été clair la nuit dernière. Tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends." Il se pencha sur la table et rassembla l'assiette et les derniers couverts sales.

La contraction des muscles de son dos réveilla les cendres du désir qui brûlait encore dans les veines de Bella.

"Tant que tu restes ici jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant."

Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, reconnaissante d'avoir récupéré des règles.

Il déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier et tendit la main vers l'éponge. "Pour ce faire, je veux que tes affaires soient amenées ici aujourd'hui," continua-t-il d'une voix indifférente, comme si c'était un des nombreux ordres qu'il distribuait chaque jour. Il ne releva pas la tête mais essora l'éponge. "Tu n'as qu'à dire à Jacob ce que tu veux et la Meute te le ramènera.

Elle le fixa et il l'ignora.

Avec un soupir, Bella se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se tournait et posait ses coudes sur le plan de travail, son regard se perdant songeusement dans les bois derrière la maison.

"Il faut que je lui dises," chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'élabora pas mais Sam sembla la comprendre quand même: elle le vit lui jeter un coup d'œil alors qu'il attrapait une assiette.

"Paul n'est pas encore revenu," l'informa-t-il simplement.

Bella agrippa ses coudes et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour regarder un oiseau se poser dans le jardin.

"Et je veux choisir mes affaires," décida-t-elle. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, pressant sa hanche contre le meuble. Il ne releva pas la tête.

Pendant une minute, elle fut distraite par l'absurdité de la situation en voyant son Alpha si intimidant avec une longue tresse digne, un torse fièrement nu et de l'eau de vaisselle jusqu'aux coudes. Elle rigola doucement.

Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur elle et il haussa un sourcil, mais il ne demanda rien.

"J'ai juste besoin de me remettre les idées en place, tu sais?" continua-t-elle en reprenant là où elle s'était arrêté. "Mettre un terme à tout ça. M'assurer de récupérer tout ce que je veux, je n'arriverais pas à en faire la liste de mémoire."

Il attrapa un torchon et s'essuya les mains avant de se tourner vers elle. "Jacob et Embry viendront te chercher dans une demi-heure," décréta-t-il, sa voix prenant un timbre formel.

Bella n'osa pas demander pourquoi eux et pas lui. Son estomac lui était soudainement tombé dans les talons à cette idée.

"Tes vêtements sont dans le sèche-linge," lui dit-il en raccrochant le torchon. "Dans la remise sous le porche arrière."

Bella le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

Et voilà, les répercussions de sa décision de la nuit dernière étaient sur le point de lui tomber dessus comme des dominos.

Jacob saurait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Embry aussi. Tout le monde le saurait.

Ils sauraient qu'elle avait couché avec leur Alpha. Et qu'elle allait donner naissance à son enfant.

Peut-être qu'il vaudrait qu'elle _dise_ à Jake quoi lui ramener après tout...

Bella se mordit la lèvre dans une faible tentative de repousser l'inévitable; ils finiraient tout de même par le savoir de toute façon. Elle connaissait bien les sens surdéveloppés des loups maintenant; même si elle se cachait dans un placard lorsqu'il lui ramènerait ses affaires, toute la maison puait probablement le sexe.

Elle était si déchirée à l'intérieur qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ou ressentir. Ou quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'une tempête faisait rage dans son cœur, elle s'accrocha aux yeux impassibles qui soutenaient les siens. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans sa confiance tranquille - il ne s'inquiétait pas des conséquences, il les affrontait tout simplement sans peur au fur et à mesure.

Bella pourrait essayer de faire pareil - elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons.

Relâchant sa lèvre, elle hocha courageusement la tête.

Les yeux de Sam s'attardèrent sur son visage, lisant tous les mots qu'elle ne prononça pas: la terreur et l'incertitude, la honte et l'accablement.

Puis il fit volte-face sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle le regarda partir de sa démarche chaloupée et sortir un portable de sa poche arrière. Après avoir tapé le numéro, il le porta à son oreille alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte.

"Jacob," résonna sa voix profonde, et dominante à l'extrême. Mais ce qui suivit ne fut qu'une longue phrase Quileute prononcée bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, résonnant dans toute la maison.

Bella s'effondra contre le plan de travail et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Et elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment-là - quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis longtemps.

Elle pleura.

* * *

**Comme certaines d'entre-vous, je reprends les cours demain, donc il me faudra probablement un peu plus de temps pour traduire le prochain chap' mais il sera là dès que possible! Oubliez pas, motivez-moi en laissant des reviews! :p J'adore lire ce que vous pensez!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Rein_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Rein

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Rein -**

Bella bondit du canapé avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre vraiment le rugissement du moteur. Elle trébucha dans sa hâte de traverser le salon alors que ses mains fermaient un bouton de plus de sa chemise en flanelle - comme si ça pouvait dissimuler ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ouvrit la porte au même moment où le pick-up de Jacob pilait devant la maison, faisant voler des graviers partout.

Se précipitant dehors, elle se figea en plein geste.

Sam se tenait sous le porche. Les épaules en arrière, le menton fièrement levé, sa longue tresse pendant entre ses épaules musclées, il avait les mains dans le dos.

Lorsqu'elle passa prudemment à côté de lui, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Jacob se jeta hors de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui - si fort que la voiture grinça.

"Jake," haleta Bella alors qu'elle trébuchait dans les escaliers et Embry sortit silencieusement du côté passager.

Jacob Black détourna son regard noir de sa cible et croisa le regard de Bella, ses yeux chocolats brûlants de rage. Il se précipita vers elle et sans réfléchir, ni lui laisser le temps de reculer, elle se jeta dans ses bras avec tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

"Bells," souffla-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. C'était réconfortant qu'il accepte au moins de la toucher encore.

Les muscles de Jacob tremblaient et se contractaient sous sa joue, une chaleur de mauvaise augure émanant de son corps par vague. Il la serra contre lui avant de se reculer.

Bella garda la tête baissée avec honte alors que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux.

Glissant une main sous sa mâchoire, il lui fit doucement relever la tête et l'étudia un moment, les sourcils froncés dans un mélange de consternation et d'incrédulité.

"Oh mon Dieu, chérie," chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Se penchant en avant, il pressa ses lèvres brûlantes contre le front de Bella qui comptat trois battements de cœur sous sa main avant qu'il ne se recule. Puis ses grandes mains engouffrèrent ses épaules alors qu'il se reculait avec un bruit bien audible et la poussait doucement sur le côté, dans les bras d'Embry.

"Espèce de bâtard!" Le cri de Jacob força Bella à se détourner frénétiquement du torse de son frère.

Les bras musclés d'Embry la rattrapèrent et la tirèrent à nouveau contre son torse alors que, horrifiée, Bella regardait son meilleur ami se jeter sur son Alpha, qui se tenait, calme et silencieux, sous le porche.

Le visage de Sam était indifférent alors que Jacob grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, une rage animale le faisant trembler et menaçant de lui déchirer la peau.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?!" cracha-t-il en lançant son poing comme un boulet de canon, en y mettant toutes ses forces.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la main de Sam intercepta le point de Jacob comme s'il avait simplement rattrapé une balle de tennis.

L'impact claqua comme un coup de fouet, se propageant dans le corps musclé de Jacob comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

Le visage de Sam s'assombrit et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses canines vicieuses dans un éclat de sauvagerie qui leur donna à tous un aperçu de l'animal avec lequel il partageait son corps. Puis il reprit tout aussi soudainement son masque d'impassibilité, dur comme du magma refroidi.

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça, louveteau," chuchota-t-il, un pouvoir rampant dans sa voix alors qu'il maintenait le poing de Jacob comme s'il était prit dans du béton.

Le corps de Sam avait semblé onduler avec le coup d'avant - pour l'absorber ou pour l'éviter, elle ne savait pas trop. Avec des mouvements trop rapides pour sa vision humaine, il tourna brusquement le bras, soulevant Jacob du sol et le jeta contre la maison dans un grand fracas.

Les dents montrées et le visage livide, Jacob se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur son Alpha pour le tacler. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les escaliers.

Jacob atterrit sur Sam avec le point déjà levé, mais il fut instantanément repoussé par-dessus la tête de Sam.

Embry recula Bella encore plus pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée tout en glissant doucement une main sur sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de crier.

Sam s'était relevé et avait bondi avant même qu'elle puisse prendre une inspiration entre les doigts d'Embry. Soulevant Jacob du sol, Sam écrasa son poing sur son visage avec une force vicieuse, l'impact faisant voler Jacob loin de lui.

Un geyser de sang explosa sur son visage.

Alors que Jacob titubait avec un grognement, Sam le suivit, sa tresse remuant comme la queue d'un tigre. Attrapant Jacob par l'épaule à l'instant même où Jake retrouvait son équilibre, Sam enfonça brusquement son genou dans son estomac, ce qui plia Jacob en deux dans les mains de Sam.

Leur Alpha le relâcha et le poussa calmement au sol. Puis il approcha et s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, enfonçant son genou entre les omoplates de Jacob.

Sam lui agrippa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, enroulant son autre main autour de son cou comme s'il était sur le point de lui arracher la tête.

"_Non, SAM!_"

Son hurlement fut étouffé par la main paniquée d'Embry et résonna douloureusement dans son crâne.

Sam les ignora tous les deux alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour siffler à l'oreille de Jacob, d'une voix basse et terrifiante. "Je ne veux pas rendre Malia veuve ou prendre leur père à deux petits, mais je le ferais."

Jacob haletait sous lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Bella se débarrassa enfin de la main d'Embry. "Jake, s'il te plaît!" cria-t-elle. "C'était mon choix! C'est de ma faute!" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle se débattait pour essayer de se défaire de la poigne d'Embry autour de sa taille.

Les yeux de Jacob se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'il s'étranglait et haletait.

"Pi-pitié," pleura-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux, il cracha douloureusement les mots à travers ses dents serrées. "Je me soumets."

Sam le relâcha calmement et se remit debout. "Lâche-la," souffla-t-il en retournant vers le porche sans même le moindre regard vers Bella.

Embry la relâcha et elle se précipita hors de ses bras, vers là où Jacob toussait et se roulait difficilement sur le dos. Sa main était autour de sa gorge.

Bella trébucha et tomba et rampa dans l'herbe pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore.

"Jake," haleta-t-elle. Les yeux fermés sous l'effet de la douleur, son nez était brisé sous tout ce sang. "Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle alors que ses mains flottaient au-dessus de lui sans savoir quoi faire.

Il secoua sèchement la tête et Bella lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule - là où Sam s'était réinstallé sur les marches, à la regarder sans émotion aucune.

Cet homme n'était certainement pas celui qui l'avait touché si tendrement la nuit d'avant. Celui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'il emplissait son corps de semence et lui tirait des gémissements de plaisir.

Jacob se redressa et elle glissa derrière lui pour placer une main inutile sur son épaule. Une fois assis, il glissa un bras rassurant autour de sa taille alors qu'il crachait une de ses dents dans son autre main.

Ses yeux étaient comme des canons de fusil fixés sur l'homme qui se tenait sous le porche sans le moindre signe de remord.

"Je te supplie d'intervenir depuis _trois ans_," grogna-t-il - d'une voix inhumaine et à vif. "Et après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, tu fais _ça_?!"

Sam le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment. "Je peux la clamer comme je le désire," murmura-t-il doucement. "Tu as fait ton choix il y a bien longtemps." Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors que ses yeux parcouraient froidement le visage de Jacob. "Vis avec."

Avec un grondement, Jacob commença à se relever mais Bella jeta ses bras autour de lui. "Non!" cria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. "Jake, il m'a laissé le choix. C'est de ma faute."

Jacob s'arrêta et se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. "C'est pas ta faute, chérie," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce bâtard savait exactement ce qu'il faisait."

Bella releva les yeux vers son visage ruiné et ensanglanté. "Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait la sale impression qu'il avait raison.

"Chut," l'apaisa-t-il en l'attirant plus près.

"Ton devoir va à ton âme-sœur et à tes enfants, maintenant," annonça Sam de sa voix impérieuse. "Et à ta Meute."

Jacob tourna un regard noir vers l'homme qui le dominait. Il tritura la dent dans sa main et ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour la remettre dans le trou créé et attendit qu'elle se ressoude.

"Bella a fait son choix aussi," continua Sam d'une voix bourrue. "Accompagne la chercher ses affaires, et si son mari revient, occupe-toi de lui comme tu le juges nécessaire."

Jacob éloigna sa main de sa bouche, touchant sa dent du bout de la langue tout en regardant son Alpha de travers. Puis avec une grimace, il se remit brusquement le nez en place.

Les yeux de Bella se tournèrent vers Sam, qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, les épaules droites dans un signe de domination évident. Il la captura dans un regard froid et Jacob l'attira dans ses bras, la pressant contre son torse avec une main à l'arrière de la tête comme s'il pouvait la protéger du destin qu'elle s'était choisi.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Jake, Bella pressa son visage contre son épaule alors qu'il l'installait plus confortablement dans ses bras avant de se relever comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

"Avec ou sans ses affaires," décréta Sam, sa voix devenant profonde de pouvoir. Elle pouvait sentir l'impulsion brûlante de l'Ordre infusant ses mots. "Tu ramèneras Bella avant le couché du soleil."

Elle sentit Jacob frissonner sous elle alors qu'il combattait l'étau d'acier qui se refermait autour de sa volonté. Ce fut inutile, même pour lui.

Se tordant le cou, elle regarda Sam monter les marches avec grâce. "Elle m'a demandé de ne pas le tuer," murmura-t-il sans se retourner. "Jacob, je te laisse une chance de résoudre cette affaire sans violence." Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et rentra, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Bella se retourna vers Jacob qui lançait toujours un regard noir à l'endroit où Sam s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison," chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Dans le silence suffocant de la voiture, Bella essuya délicatement le sang qui recouvrait le visage de Jacob avec des lingettes trouvées entre les deux sièges-enfants à l'arrière. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle les avait entraînés dans le carambolage qu'était sa vie. Ils avaient des familles - Jake avec un bambin et un nourrisson d'un mois et Embry attendait la naissance de son second. C'était censé être leur weekend de repos.

"Je suis tellement désolée," chuchota-t-elle, en jetant une autre lingette écarlate par terre.

Jacob ne bougea pas. "C'est moi qui suis désolé, Bells."

Les sourcils froncés, elle sortit une autre lingette du paquet. "Quoi? C'est moi qui ai été stup-..."

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver dans ce monde de fou," l'interrompit-il avec un petit soupire.

Sa main tenant la lingette s'immobilisant à mi-chemin de son visage, Bella ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle devait rester concentrée sur l'instant présent, autrement elle risquait d'imploser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jacob la regardait fixement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" chuchota-t-il.

Bella leva une épaule jusqu'à son oreille et se concentra sur ses mains alors qu'elle recommençait à lui essuyer le menton. Elle tapota ensuite doucement sa mâchoire.

"On pourrait t'emmener à la clinique," souffla Jacob.

Bella releva brusquement la tête.

"Ça pourrait marcher," dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle savait qu'il essayait de lui suggérer délicatement la pilule du lendemain, mais les hormones artificielles ne faisaient pas toujours effet dans la Meute. Kim avait conçu l'enfant qu'elle portait alors qu'elle prenait la pilule.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tout en triturant distraitement la lingette qu'elle tenait. Au fur et à mesure que Paul était devenu plus brusque au fil des années, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions sur leur relation, notamment si elle serait sortie avec lui si elle avait eu le choix. Une fois encore, la magie avait volé son libre-arbitre.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir le choix.

Et maintenant elle fait son choix.

Aussi stupide et irréfléchi qu'il ait été, voulait-elle vraiment l'effacer? Paul saurait quand même qu'elle avait couché avec leur Alpha rien qu'à l'odeur - tout comme tous les autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ça allait péter; le seul moyen d'éviter les répercussions serait de retourner chez sa mère quelques temps. Elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais revenir après ça.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé, Bells?"chuchota Jacob.

Les yeux de Bella remontèrent vers les siens mais elle garda la tête baissée de honte. Elle secoua la tête.

"Ne mens pas parce que tu ne veux pas que je-..."

"Non, Jake," l'interrompit Bella alors que le sang lui montait aux joues.

Jacob releva la tête et étudia son visage, à la recherche de ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" lui demanda-t-il gentimment.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, Jacob haussa un sourcil et repoussa les cheveux de Bella de son visage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au côté conducteur où Embry était un petit peu trop concentré sur la route.

"Je sais pas," chuchota-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux patients de Jake. "Ça me paraissait censé la nuit dernière."

Jacob hocha la tête et soupira. "Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant de prendre ta décision."

Bella cligna des yeux et se redressa.

"Viens." Il fit un signe du menton vers la maison devant laquelle Embry était en train de se garer. "Je te raconterais à l'intérieur."

Lorsqu'Embry eut coupé le moteur, Jacob ouvrit la porte du pied alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de Bella. Réalisant qu'il allait la porter puisqu'elle avait laissé ses chaussures chez Sam, elle grommela et essaya de lui échapper.

Un grondement vicieux amena Bella à le regarder avec choc.

Mais c'était à son frère que Jacob montrait les dents. Figé avec les mains tendues pour aider Bella à sortir de la voiture, un grognement choquant roula de la bouche tendre d'Embry.

"Jake?" chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant l'épaule d'une manière apaisante.

Après avoir montré une dernière fois les dents à son frère, il croisa son regard et sortit du véhicule en la tirant contre lui. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne les avait jamais entendu se grogner dessus de toute sa vie.

"Odeur," cracha-t-il alors qu'il approchait de la maison de Bella.

"Hein?"

Jacob la déposa sur les marches de sa maison et se redressa, pressant ses mains sur ses yeux un moment avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

Embry les rejoignit. "Ton odeur," clarifia-t-il.

Les yeux de Jacob étaient fatigués lorsqu'ils croisèrent à nouveau les siens. "Femelle de l'Alpha," chuchota-t-il. "Ça nous rend nerveux."

Bella se sentit pâlir et elle releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

"Le loup est _protecteur_," cracha-t-il comme s'il détestait ce mot.

Les yeux de Bella voyagèrent entre ceux de Jacob, cherchant plus...mais c'était tout. C'était simple et inexplicable, comme l'instinct l'est toujours.

Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne lui posait pas vingt mille questions, pourquoi il était si étrangement résigné - son instinct avait déjà compris et Jacob faisait de son mieux pour que son humanité suive.

"Y'a des trucs que tu dois savoir," murmura Jacob, sa main se glissant au creux de ses reins pour la pousser doucement vers la porte.

Bella monta les quelques marches menant à son minuscule porche. La main sur la porte, elle hésita.

"Il n'est pas rentré," chuchota Jacob derrière elle.

Hochant la tête, Bella ouvrit la porte. Son salon l'attendait là, exactement comme elle l'avait laissé la veille.

Il ne semblait plus être le même.

Bella fit un pas dans cette maison qui lui semblait inconnue. Même si elle n'était partie que depuis 24 heures, ça aurait pu tout aussi bien faire un million d'années. Ne se sentant plus à sa place, elle traversa lentement le plancher pour atteindre son canapé alors que ses yeux étudiaient son environnement;

Distraitement, elle attrapa son portable sur la table basse et le regarda: environ 10 appels manqués et des messages de Jacob, Malia, Angela. Aucun d'un numéro qui aurait pu être Paul. Il n'avait pas de portable - il en avait tellement détruits au cours de crise de rage que leurs faibles revenus les avaient déidés à renoncer à cette dépense. En plus, elle suspectait qu'il ne voulait pas être plus connecté à elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Avec un gros soupir, Bella se laissa tomber sur le canapé et jeta le téléphone sur la table. Elle se plia en deux et attrapa sa tête à deux mains un moment, le temps d'essayer de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle situation.

Sentant le canapé s'affaisser à côté d'elle, elle se tourna pour trouver Jacob en train de la regarder avec inquiétude.

Même si ça n'avait jamais été son genre, elle savait que des gens désespérés couchaient régulièrement avec les mauvaises personnes - pendant des années, elle avait regardé Jessica passer d'un petit-ami à l'autre. Mais ces erreurs de jugement - aussi impardonnable soient-elles - n'avaient généralement pas de conséquences aussi profondes.

"Je suis si stupide," chuchota-t-elle en appuyant sa joue sur son poing.

Il secoua silencieusement la tête. "Personne ne te jugera, Bells," chuchota-t-il. "Mais il faut que tu te décides."

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée.

"Tu sais que Sam est dangereux, chérie," chuchota Jacob, en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Embry s'assit par terre devant elle, les jambes tendues.

Bella glissa ses pieds sous ses fesses et se recula un peu pour pouvoir les voir tous les deux.

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle alors que son regard se posait sur ses cuisses et que ses doigts commencèrent à tirer sur une filoche de son short. "Mais la nuit dernière, il semblait...différent," souffla-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête pour voir Embry et Jacob échanger un coup d'œil.

"C'est un mec, chérie," soupira Jacob. "Il ferait probablement n'importe quoi pour te mettre dans son lit."

Les yeux de Bella parcourent son visage. Sam avait dit pareil, non? Est-ce que la nuit dernière n'était qu'une ruse de la part de Sam et son propre désespoir idiot?

"On ne veut pas que tu finisses avec un autre type comme Paul," offrit doucement Embry. "Il a une certaine réputation."

"Sam?" Les sourcils froncés, elle croisa le regard d'Embry. Il hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées avec regret.

Bella se retourna vers Jacob. "Je croyais que personne ne savait s'il faisait des conquêtes."

"On en sait rien," affirma-t-il en pliant les genoux entre eux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux avec gêne. "Mais il s'est passé quelque chose y'a longtemps."

Les yeux de Bella parcoururent tout son visage. Il semblait...à l'agonie, plein de regrets. Inquiet.

"Quelque chose qu'on dit pas aux filles," admit-il doucement.

Bella se glissa dans le coin du canapé et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme un bouclier. "Quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas?" chuchota-t-elle - elle croyait qu'ils leur disaient tout.

Il hocha la tête. "Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois dans toute notre histoire," dit-il doucement, tournant clairement autour du pot. "On est fait pour _protéger_."

"Jake," haleta Bella, l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur alors que son regard voyageait entre les deux frères.

"Tu sais que Leah le hait," offrit Embry.

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. C'était une question rhétorique.

"Ben c'est pas juste parce qu'il l'a quitté," grimaça-t-il. "Quelques semaines après sa première transformation, il est allé la voir pour la quitter. Tu connais Leah - il se sont salement disputés."

Embry jeta un coup d'œil gêné à son frère alors que Jacob continuait. "Sa cousine, Emily, a essayé d'intervenir et Sam a perdu le contrôle..." Il s'interrompit sombrement.

"Il l'a tué?" haleta-t-elle.

Jacob secoua la tête. "Quand il s'est transformé, il était trop près. Elle s'en est sortie mais son visage est ruiné. Tout son côté gauche. Elle est défigurée à vie."

Les yeux de Bella étaient complètement écarquillés. "Pou-pou-pourquoi-...?" Elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

"Harry était au Conseil, donc ils ont prétendu que c'était l'attaque d'un ours," dit prudemment Jacob. "Ils ont payé ses frais médicaux et fait taire Leah."

"Où est-elle?" souffla Bella, ses mains s'enroulant inconsciemment autour de son ventre.

"Elle est retourné vivre dans sa famille," répondit doucement Embry.

Bella le regarda pour voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

"Mais Bells," La main chaude de Jacob sur son genou reporta son attention vers ces yeux agonisants. "Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Sam est différent."

Les yeux de Bella voyagèrent entre les siens avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. "Mais il était le premier...il n'avait personne pour lui apprendre à se contrôler... Il-..." Elle cherchait désespérément des excuses pour l'homme qu'elle avait accueilli dans son corps la nuit d'avant.

"Il est plus animal qu'homme," chuchota Jacob. "Il n'est plus assez humain pour garder le contrôle."

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde le redoute," balbutia Embry, enfonçant un autre clou dans son cœur. "S'il craque..."

"Mais c'est un bon Alpha." Bella se remit debout - sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était si décidée à le défendre.

Jacob hocha lentement la tête. "Il _est _un bon Alpha," prononça-t-il prudemment, comme s'il parlait à une folle. "Mais, chérie, Sam n'est pas un homme bien."

Bella plaqua ses mains sur son visage et leur tourna le dos. Tourna le dos à tout ça.

"On ne veut pas que tu sois à nouveau blessée, mon cœur," Embry essayait d'adoucir leurs mots avec une voix veloutée, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Jacob continua de sa voix apaisante. Ça lui rappelait Sam. "Tu as une chance de décider si c'est ce que tu veux, Bells."

Bella baissa la tête alors que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples en noir et blanc et tellement plus claires à la lumière du jour. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir - elle avait déjà pris une décision hâtive, et elle n'allait pas en prendre une seconde. Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer pour le moment, une chose qui était parfaitement claire:

Frottant ses mains sur son short, elle se tourna et redressa les épaules, faussement courageuse. "Ben, quoi qu'il en soit..." Elle s'interrompit, délgutit et essaya de reprendre le contrôle. "Je quitte Paul ce soir."

Jacob étudia ses yeux un moment avant de hocher la tête.

Avec un soupir, le regard de Bella voyagea dans la maison pour décider où commencer. Où qu'elle aille désormais, elle ne voulait pas traîner son passé avec elle...pas qu'il y avait grand chose à traîner. Sans le vouloir, les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se sentait si seule et si perdue.

Des mains affecteuses lui caressèrent les bras avant de l'inciter lentement à se tourner. Bella baissa la tête pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle.

"Chut," l'apaisa Jacob en essayant de l'inciter à relever la tête. "Tout ira bien, Bells."

Bella croisa son regard chaleureux...et se désintégra dans ses bras.

Jacob l'attira contre son torse et enroula ses bras musclés autour d'elle alors que Bella sanglotait piteusement. Son odeur était celle d'un frère, celle de la Meute - mais quelque chose lui rappelait aussi Sam. Ses bras avaient été si agréables autour d'elle la nuit dernière qu'elle avait commencé à espérer qu'elle pourrait y trouver la paix. Et ensuite le jour s'était levé.

Tout était si compliqué.

"Laisse-toi aller, chérie," lui murmura Jacob, en pressant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. "ON va arranger ça."

Bella essaya de contrôler son hoquet tout en se reculant. "Je suis désolée," renifla-t-elle misérablement.

Il ne la laissa pas aller bien loin. Jacob se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans les yeux gonflés de Bella. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée, chérie," lui chuchota-t-il. "Ça fait longtemps que tu as besoin de pleurer un bon coup."

La sonnerie d'un téléphone la fit sursauter. S'essuyant impatiemment le nez, elle s'arracha aux bras de Jacob et regarda Embry porter son téléphone à son oreille.

"Hey Angel," dit-il doucement en leur tournant le dos. "Merde!"

Les mains de Bella retombèrent le long de son corps et son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge.

"Mon Ange," l'apaisa Embry, en essayant clairement de garder lui aussi son calme. "Calme-toi, bébé. Allonge-toi. Je serais là dans cinq minutes."

Bella jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Jacob. "Elle pense que le travail a commencé," lui chuchota-t-il.

"Je t'aime," chuchota Embry avant de raccrocher. Repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était nerveux, Embry se tourna vers eux, le visage défait par l'inquiétude.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" demanda Bella, tendue.

Embry hocha la tête. "Faut que j'y aille."

"Jake, emmène-le," dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

"Je devrais rester-..."

"Vas-y!" ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent avant de se poser au sol avec déférence.

Confuse, elle tourna les yeux vers Embry qui avait lui aussi baissé la tête. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais vu - la soumission lupine instinctive face à quelqu'un plus élevé dans la hiérarchie de la Meute?

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça. "Jake,emmène-les à la clinique," dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. "Il me faut un peu de temps pour emballer mes affaires de toutes façons."

Ses yeux se relevèrent et il hocha la tête malgré la confusion qui colorait ses traits. Embry, cependant, se dirigea vers la porte, l'anxiété rendant ses gestes saccadés.

"Appellez-moi pour me dire comment elle va," dit-elle à leurs dos.

"Promis," répondit Embry par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il courait sous le porche.

Jacob s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers elle avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses yeux se plongèrent brièvement dans les siens, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. "Je serais bientôt là," chuchota-t-il.

Bella pinça les lèvres et hocha brusquement la tête.

Avec un dernier regard, il sortit sous le porche, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Bella observa la porte par laquelle ils avaient disparu et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille comme si elle pouvait retenir toutes les pièces brisées qui la composaient.

Elle était seule avec ses fantômes maintenant. Se tournant vers son salon, ses yeux étudièrent le carambolage qu'était sa vie. Elle s'approcha lentement de la bibliothèque sur laquelle reposait sa photo de mariage, dans un cadre argenté. L'attrapant avec un sourire triste, elle fit courir son doigt sur le beau visage de Paul. À l'instant où l'image avait été capturé, il semblait sincèrement heureux.

Elle pressa tendrement le cadre contre son cœur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une photo d'eux à Disney World - un voyage qu'ils avaient fait avec Jake et Embry et leurs âmes-sœurs fraîchement trouvées, la première année. Elle l'attrapa et l'examina comme si l'image pouvait lui dire où elle s'était trompée.

Paul avait un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et l'autre tenait l'appareil photo devant eux. Elle lui souriait avec adoration et il regardait l'appareil avec son sourire si particulier.

Des jours heureux.

Il y en avait eu très peu après la première année d'imprégnation. Ses yeux parcoururent le reste de la pièce et se tournèrent vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune babiole ou souvenir de leur vie ensemble à part ça. Des photos des enfants de Jacob et d'Embry recouvraient le frigo et il y avait des photos prises au cours de feux de camp ou de soirées accrochées au-dessus des factures impayées. Paul et elle n'étaient ensemble dans aucune de ces photos.

Enterrant ses rares souvenirs heureux au fond de son cœur, Bella traversa lentement le couloir pour arriver à une pièce de la maison laissée vide. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et fouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver sa vieille valise. Tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, elle la décoinça, faisant tomber des boîtes vides tout autour.

Ouvrant la poche extérieure, elle y rangea délicatement les photos. Le reste de ses affaires devraient y rentrer: elle avait quelques livres; ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette, ainsi que son ordinateur portable et le Kindle que Jacob et Malia lui avaient offert à Noël.

Bella traîna la valise jusque dans le salon. Leur chambre était trop petite et bordélique pour le moment. Ouvrant la valise, elle attrapa plusieurs livres sur la bibliothèque et s'approcha ensuite de leur chambre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là - des vêtements, des draps froissés, des assiettes que Paul avait laissé là. Bella avait toujours été du genre ordonnée, mais c'était le paysage négligé de son désespoir.

Ouvrant ses tiroirs, elle attrapa un tas de vêtements et retourna dans le salon tout en réfléchissant à l'opposition entre libre-arbitre et destinée, contrat et amour et la douleur des trois dernières années.

Elle savait que sous l'attitude confiante et macho de Paul se dissimulait un cœur sensible qui ne savait pas comment guérir et aimer. Mais elle lui avait tout donné pour essayer de changer ça: de la patience, de la douceur, son pardon même lorsqu'il l'avait blessé plus que tout. Elle avait essayé de se donner complètement, de rester à ses côtés, de lui offrir son corps et son cœur sans retenue pour lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui. Ça n'avait fait que le mettre encore plus en colère.

Tout bien considéré, elle se disait qu'un contrat était beaucoup plus prudent que l'amour, même lorsque c'était un contrat passé avec un Alpha qui était plus loup qu'homme.

Elle laissa tomber les vêtements dans la valise et retraversa ensuite le couloir pour aller en chercher encore, concentrée sur ses pas. Elle n'avait pas de réponse ni même les bonnes questions mais elle était sûre de _cette _décision: quitter Paul. Elle ne pouvait plus le faire.

Mais ses mains tremblèrent quand même lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir contenant ses sous-vêtements. Elle se tourna mécaniquement, les bras pleins-...

Une porte qui claqua la fit se figer.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille. Jacob ne pouvait pas être déjà revenu. Un bruit sourd suivi d'un tapage la fit fermer les yeux; elle ne pensait vraiment pas que Jacob aurait envoyé un humain et la seule fois où les loups faisaient du bruit, c'était quand...

Ils étaient complètement bourrés.

Serrant les vêtements plus fort, elle sortit de la chambre avec l'impression distincte qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la potence. Bien ou mal, bonne ou mauvaise, elle avait pris une décision la nuit dernière et elle devait faire face aux conséquences.

Son mari.

Elle traversa le couloir aussi silencieusement que possible, les yeux collés à la valise - à peine visible dans le salon. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle entra dans le salon et lâcha les vêtement dans la valise. Frottant ses mains sur son short, elle se tourna lentement vers la porte et son destin. Elle pouvait sentir l'alcool à travers la pièce.

Se soutenant au mur d'un bras musclé, le t-shirt de Paul était à l'envers et il était si froissé qu'il semblait avoir passé la nuit roulé en boule à l'arrière de la voiture de quelqu'un (ce qui était probablement le cas).

Paul ne semblait guère mieux. Ses cheveux était complètement ébourrifés et une barbe de deux jours recouvrait son menton. Il titubait légèrement, ses yeux injectés de sang fixés sur elle avec choc.

Mais même complètement ivre et dans le caniveau, elle ne pouvait pas le haïr. Bella aimait toujours l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir.

"J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal," chuchota-t-elle.

Paul l'ignora. "Tu l'as laissé TE BAISER?" Sa voix se fit tout de suite hurlante alors qu'il se poussait du mur.

Bella tressaillit. "Je te donne ce que tu as toujours voulu, Paul," dit-elle doucement. "Ta liberté."

Il éclata d'un rire amer comme si elle n'avait pas parlé et il fit un pas titubant vers elle. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que t'étais une telle salope."

Bella fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer. "Je suis mariée à un connaisseur."

Paul ricana - un bruit de douleur sauvage et de dégoût. "Je suppose que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, hein?" renifla-t-il.

Bella se sentait prise au piège alors qu'il avançait vers elle, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas fuir. Le distrayant avec des mots, elle s'approcha lentement du centre de la pièce.

"Paul, je te jure que c'était pas prévu. C'est juste arrivé comme ça et je n'en suis pas fière," murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce destinée à apaiser le loup. "Personne ne mérite d'être trompé et je suis désolée."

Il s'arrêta à côté du canapé et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater d'un rire acide. "Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps il meurt d'envie de se glisser entre tes cuisses?"

Bella cligna les yeux avec confusion.

Il imita cruellement ses yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres pincées. "Pauvre petite Bella innocente."

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent au plafond comme s'il y revoyait un souvenir. "Le jour où je me suis imprégné de toi, il m'a tabassé - c'était pas Jake." Il pencha la tête et fit distraitement craquer ses doigts. "Ça fait un bail qu'il veut ton cul."

Bella fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, s'adossant au mur.

Paul renifla moqueusement à ce qu'il vit sur son visage. "M'a dit que si je te traitais mal, il me trancherait la gorge," sourit-il, les yeux posés sur ses mains. Il fit ensuite courir une de ses mains sur le canapé tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

"C'est pour ça que j'aimais toujours te baiser avant les réunions - juste pour voir sa tête." Il rigola sombrement avant de faire claquer ses lèvres.

"Il avait toujours la trique et devait finir la réunion plus tôt," siffla-t-il. "Avant que qui que ce soit puisse sentir à **QUEL POINT**," sa voix se transforma en cri, faisant sursauter Bella. "**IL VOULAIT MA FEMME**!" D'un geste du poignet, il retourna le canapé et le fit ensuite voler à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied.

Bella se précipita dans la cuisine, toute tentative de rester calme oubliée. "P-Paul, je savais pas," le supplia-t-elle, le souffle court. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous."

"HA!" aboya-t-il. "Ça a _tout à voir avec nous_!" Ses yeux sauvages se plongèrent dans ceux de Bella alors qu'il approchait lentement d'elle.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Bella recula jusqu'à se cogner dans le plan de travail. "Paul, arrête," chuchota Bella, détestant le fait que ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il secoua lentement la tête, un sourcil haussé. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours aimé ressentir sa peur - ça lui donnait une sensation de puissance.

"S'il te plaît," essaya-t-elle à nouveau. "Ne finissons pas notre histoire comme ça."

Il leva le nez et prit une profonde inspiration obscène. "Une vraie petite chienne en chaleur," roucoula-t-il d'une voix basse et horrible.

Pressant son dos contre le plan de travail si fort que c'en était douloureux, l'estomac de Bella était complètement noué alors même que l'imprégnation l'incitait à s'allonger et faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Les yeux de Paul caressèrent le corps de Bella avec salacité alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelqes milimètres à peine d'elle.

"Je peux te le faire aussi," chuchota-t-il en faisant courir un de ses doigts sur sa joue glacée. Avec des réflexes rapides comme l'éclair, il lui arracha sa chemise.

"Paul, ARRÊTE!" hurla-t-elle.

Comme si elle avait enclenché un interrupteur, il se figea, ses yeux retournant à ceux de Bella alors que les boutons de sa chemise roulait au sol.

Lentement, le visage de Paul s'assombrit, ses sourcils se fronçant alors que la compréhension brillait dans ses yeux injectés de sang. En montrant les dents, il siffla, "Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner."

Et il lui mit une gifle qui la fit voler à travers la cuisine.

Une bombe de douleur explosa dans sa mâchoire alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le frigo. Se roulant en boule, Bella se laissa glisser au sol alors que des photos de bébés et des cartes de Noël virevoltaient tout autour d'elle.

Paul fut sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Il la releva brusquement du sol et la projeta contre le plan de travail si brusquement que sa tête s'éclata contre le placard derrière elle.

"Tu es _à moi_," lui grogna-t-il au visage. "Mon âme-sœur. Ma femme. _Mienne_ pour faire tout ce que je veux."

Bella titubait à cause des deux coups et elle s'effondra contre son épaule.

Avec un bruit à mi-chemin du feulement et du grognement, il la repoussa brusquement, lui relevant la tête jusqu'à rencontrer sa bouche affamée.

Un grand bruit derrière lui força Bella à revenir sur terre.

Paul eut à peine le temps d'arracher ses lèvres à celles de Bella, les yeux brûlant de sauvagerie, avant que Sam le tire violemment en arrière, montrant un mélange de crocs et de dents.

Bella regarda le visage de Paul passer du choc à la défiance avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer à hurler. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder la tête relevée. Le monde tournait tout autour d'elle, et s'inclina en avant, la faisant s'effondrer au sol.

Quelque part dans la pièce tournoyante, elle entendit un grand boum alors même que des mains généreuses la rattrapait, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol.

Elle s'effondra contre un torse chaud alors que sa tête roulait en avant. Le sol s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse et Bella réalisa qu'elle avait été allongée sur le lino. Des doigts doux lui firent relever la tête, et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Sam qui l'étudiait à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

"Arrête," haleta-t-elle. C'était la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire. Mais Jacob avait eut raison: il n'y avait plus assez d'humanité pour comprendre ces mots dans ses yeux.

Elle fut adossée au mur avant que Sam se relève silencieusement. Quelque chose dans ses mouvements saccadés força Bella à reprendre pieds et à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

Avec un gémissement, Bella essaya de se relever alors que ses yeux vitreux essayaient de suivre les grognements. Apparemment, Jacob était revenu et il traversait la pièce tout en gardant Paul dans un étranglement. Ils grondaient tous les deux vicieusement.

La démarche de Sam était calme alors qu'il avançait vers les deux hommes. Sa tresse se balançait contre son dos, chaque pas puissant semblable à celui d'un prédateur anticipant le goût du sang.

Rampant au sol, Bella refocalisa difficilement son regard. "Non," s'étrangla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Jacob se posèrent sur elle avant de voler sur son Alpha.

"À moi," le murmure de Sam rampa dans la pièce comme un serpent de velours.

La seconde suivante, d'un geste trop rapide pour être suivi du regard, il avait projeté Jacob dans le mur et soulevait Paul du sol.

"Arrête, maintenant, Paul," murmura Sam d'une voix chantonnante.

Le corps de Paul se convusla comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Paresseusement, la tête penchée sur le côté, Sam étudia la peur qu'il avait fait naître dans les yeux de Paul. Sans un mot, il recula la main et le gifla, le faisant voler à travers la pièce.

Le grand corps de Paul s'écrasa contre le mur de la cusine, faisant trembler la maison sur ses fondations alors que du plâtre le recouvrait comme de la neige.

Bella se releva pour retomber immédiatement au sol, la tête la première contre le torse de Paul. "Paul," cria-t-elle en se reculant et en attrapant son t-shirt à deux mains.

Ses yeux injectés de sang se rouvrirent avant de se poser derrière elle.

Bella se tordit le cou pour voir leur Alpha approcher, ses yeux inhumains promettant un meurtre douloureux.

"Non, s'il te plaît," haleta-t-elle en couvrant Paul de son corps et en tendant les mains devant elle. "Tu as promis!"

Les pieds de Sam s'arrêtèrent, mais aucune émotion apparut sur son visage.

Le souffle court de Bella rompit le silence qui suivit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jacob, qui était figé et terrifié à l'idée de bouger et rompre le faible équilibre entre la vie et la mort qui pendait dans l'air.

"Je démissionne," siffla Paul derrière elle.

Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'il se souleva sous elle, la remettant sur pieds en même temps. Des yeux noirs glissèrent par-dessus sa tête pour se plonger dans ceux de son mari.

"Tu sais quoi?" ricana haineusement Paul. "Tu la veux? Prends-la!" Il poussa Bella à travers la pièce avec force.

Sam la rattrapa calmement.

"J'l'ai jamais voulu de toutes façons."

Des larmes inutiles lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se tordait frénétiquement le cou pour voir Paul glisser brusquement une main dans ses cheveux courts. En secouant la tête avec dégoût, il se dirigea vers la porte, balançant un morceau de la table basse d'un coup de pied.

Cette horrible imprégnation la força à le suivre des yeux.

Lorsque Paul passa devant lui, Jacob fit un pas en avant et lui montra les dents.

Paul rigola et cracha ensuite à ses pieds, faisant grogner Jacob.

Et Sam n'avait toujours fait aucun bruit.

Essayant de retrouver son équilibre au milieu d'une vague de vertige si violent qu'elle avait envie de vomir, elle essaya de se dégager alors que de grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

Sam ne la relâcha pas. Une main prudente glissa sur sa mâchoire, la forçant à relever la tête. Bella garda les yeux baissés alors que ses longs doigts effleuraient prudemment les dommages. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler ses sanglots lorsqu'il se pencha en avant et inspira profondément, le nez pressé contre sa tempe.

Puis il se redressa.

Traumatisée, Bella prit une inspiration tremblotante et releva les yeux pour voir Jacob approcher lentement.

Sam se tourna vers elle et la regarda sans aucune émotion. "Va te laver pour enlever son odeur," dit-il de sa voix basse et ténébreuse. Sa bouche n'était toujours pas redevenue humaine et ses lèvres retroussées révélaient ses canines pointues. "Et finis d'emballer tes affaires ensuite."

La repoussant fermement dans les bras de Jacob, Sam fit volte-face et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Bella se redressa sur le lit simple de la chambre d'amis de Sam et étudia son environnement des yeux. Sa tête était aussi douloureuse que son cœur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tout oublier - mais apparemment, même quelques heures d'oubli dans les bras de morphée ne lui seraient pas accordées.

Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et appuya sur son portable: minuit et demi...et plusieurs textos après minuit.

Fatiguée, elle plaça le téléphone sur ses jambes et lut les messages. C'étaient les derniers textos envoyés par Jacob, Embry et leurs amis au sujet de la fausse alerte d'Angela. Elle passait la nuit à la clinique juste pour être sûr. Jared et Kim s'occupaient de Cody et ils avaient envoyés quelques textos humoristiques comme quoi c'était un bon entraînement vu que leur second arrivait dans quelques mois.

Bella savait que ce débat avait été écrit en partie pour elle, mais c'était tout de même réconfortant. Elle était sûr que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la Meute et sa famille prenait soin d'elle à sa façon.

Avec un soupir, elle se frotta le visage puis grimaça au bleu douloureux qui recouvrait tout le côté gauche de son visage. Vu la force des loups, elle était chanceuse que sa mâchoire soit toujours entière.

Poussant un autre soupir, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et traversa la pièce pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. C'était une nuit très claire comparée à celle de la veille, et la pleine lune illuminait la cîme des arbres.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à contempler la nuit silencieuse, elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers "sa" chambre. Chaleureuse et confortable, Jacob l'avait aidé à y emménager cette après-midi. Il s'était assis sur son lit et l'avait regardé ranger ses affaires en silence, tressaillant clairement à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa joue gauche. Si c'était vraiment surréel de voir sa meilleure amie amochée ranger ses affaires dans la maison de son Alpha - son odeur indiquant clairement où elle avait passé la nuit d'avant - il n'en dit rien.

En fait, aucun d'eux ne trouva le moindre mot à prononcer.

Mais, comme le véritable ami qu'il était, Jacob était resté à ses côtés, lui offrant sa présence silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chasse en lui rappelant ce que Malia lui ferait s'il arrivait en retard pour le dîner.

Frissonnant une fois de plus dans sa chemise volée à Jake qu'elle avait depuis le lycée, Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même et s'approcha de sa porte. Elle la déverouilla le loquet avec un petit bruit et se demanda ensuite pourquoi elle avait prit la peine de fermer la porte; Sam avait probablement la clé.

Sur cette pensée, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, tournant la tête vers la gauche et la porte ouverte au bout du couloir. La lune éclairait le sol de la chambre vide de Sam. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'altercation chez elle.

Sans plan ni intention, elle descendit lentement les escaliers éclairés par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Sam avait clairement été là à un moment ou à un autre - Bella n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait raccompagné Jacob jusqu'à la porte.

Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle traversa le salon pour entrer dans la cuisine dont les grandes fenêtres permettaient à la lune d'éclairer la pièce. Attirée par des étincelles dehors, elle s'approcha de la porte arrière de la maison pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le jardin était complètement sombre à l'exception de quelques lucioles qui clignotaient, flottant dans les airs comme des petites fées. Si seulement ses rêves de petite fille étaient aussi réels que ses cauchemars.

En reniflant, elle ouvrit la porte. Dehors, les cigales chantaient dans les bois ténèbreux et elle pouvait entendre des grenouilles croasser près du ruisseau. Un léger vent murmurait dans les abres, agitant les feuilles et soulevant ses cheveux et Bella soupira.

C'était paisible ici.

Pressant sa tempe contre la chambranle de la porte, elle fit courir un doigt sur la porte tout en savourant la sérénité du moment comme une femme affamée. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Sam avait eu raison: elle avait besoin d'un maison et d'un endroit où guérir. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si la demeure de Sam pouvait remplir ces rôles.

Comme si elle l'avait appelé, un flash jaune lui fit relever la tête, son pauvre cœur épuisé tambourinant contre ses côtes dans une piteuse tentative de réponse.

Elle cligna des yeux et deux des lucioles firent de même.

Bella pinça les lèvres, et fit un pas en arrière alors qu'une ombre se détachait des bois pour prendre la forme d'un immense loup noir. L'animal apparut sur l'herbe comme une apparition, la lune peignant des tâches blanches sur sa fourrure, et ses yeux luisant d'une incandescence surnaturelle alors qu'il la regardaient avec la même intensité que l'homme.

Les garçons interdisaient à leur autre forme d'approcher des humains sauf cas de force majeure, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le passé de Sam, elle comprenait mieux: ils ne faisaient pas confiance à leurs alter-egos.

Et honnêtement, cette énorme créature avançant lentement n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance; en fait, elle n'inspirait que de la peur. Elle se déplaçait bizarrement: avalant la distance avec une grâce sauvage qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait que c'était un prédateur, sans pitié à ça.

Exactement comme Sam.

Mais que ce soit parce que son instinct de survie était épuisé, ou juste parce qu'elle s'en moquait complètement, Bella resta immobile et regarda l'animal approcher.

Le loup s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, plus près qu'elle avait jamais été d'un d'entre eux. Elle pouvait voir la férocité dans les yeux de l'animal et la buée qui s'échappait de sa gueule. Il leva le museau et inspira profondément.

Alors que Bella le regardait, terrifiée et fascinée à la fois, l'animal commença à monter les marches avant de se redresser, se transformant en homme en un clin d'œil, tout en continuant à monter.

Bella déglutit difficilement en voyant que ces yeux sauvages étaient toujours les mêmes, même maintenant, sur ce masque d'impassibilité. Mais son regard lui échappa: les cheveux de Sam étaient détachés et volaient derrière ses épaules puissantes, la lumière douce de la lune tombait sur lui, dissimulant ses muscles dans les ombres.

Il semblait dangereux, magnifique et sauvage.

Le corps de Bella réagit instantanément et une vague de chaleur la submergea, réveillant la douleur dans son cœur. Posant distraitement une main sur son cœur, elle lui tourna le dos et retourna dans la cuisine alors que sa confusion enflait en même temps que sa douleur et d'autres sentiments qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était complètement détruite et elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle pourrait se reconstruire cette fois.

La porte grinça derrière elle et elle attrapa ses coudes de ses mains glacées, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne fit rien.

Le vent murmurait dans les feuilles et des minutes silencieuses furent compté par les cigales du jardin. Elle pouvait le sentir juste derrière elle, sa chaleur traversait le coton de sa chemin et enveloppant sa peau glacée. Son odeur, le murmure de chacune de ses inspirations...ça lui donnait envie de faire volte-face et d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui pour le supplier de la couvrir de sa chaleur Elle voulait plus que tout sa bouche brûlante et la façon dont son corps lui faisait tout oublier.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait aussi vu la violence qu'il distribuait un peu trop facilement. Elle l'avait regardé pousser deux homme à la porte de la mort sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre remords.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es."

Pendant un instant, même les cigales ne semblèrent plus savoir quoi dire, puis deux mains chaudes glissèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant frissonner. Ces mains effleurèrent ses bras et les bleus laissés par les mains de Paul, tirant les frissons et la douleur de sa peau et les faisant disparaître sous ses mains calleuses.

Ce simple contact ranima les flammes dans son ventre et son désir. Elle haleta doucement au coup de poignard dans son cœur.

Des mains prudentes rassemblèrent ses cheveux et les laissèrent retomber par-dessus une épaule, atterrissant sur un téton qui se dressa. Puis de la soie humide se pressa contre sa nuque dans un baiser délicat qui disparut dans les ténèbres. Le souffle brûlant de Sam réchauffa sa peau et Bella ferma les yeux alors qu'ils roulaient à l'arrière de sa tête avant de pencher la tête en arrière, se rendant sensuellement.

C'était si bon.

Si incroyablement bon qu'elle pouvait oublier toute sa douleur dans ce désir. Chaque effleurement de sa peau ressemblait à une caresse alors qu'il l'incitait à se tourner de ses mains patientes. Si elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle pouvait prétendre que c'était de l'amour.

Elle entendit un sifflement s'échapper des lèvres de Sam puis sa mâchoire fut délicatement attrapée pour l'inciter à relever la tête. Son souffle caressa son visage, transportant des mots à peine audible. "Je suis désolé."

Les yeux de Bella se rouvrirent pour se plonger dans les tréfonds ténébreux de son âme. Tenant son visage de ses deux grandes mains douces, il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue gonflée. Puis un autre et un autre.

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent à nouveau et elle fondit dans ses mains alors qu'il déposait de minuscules baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Finalement, les lèvres de Sam sur les siennes, douces et tendres. Avec une patience luxuriante, il massa la pression dans sa poitrine en caressant paresseusement ses lèvres des siennes, rendant son système nerveux complètement dingue.

"Reste avec moi ce soir," chuchota-t-il sur ses lèvres, si doucement qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux prétendre qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Les bras de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et son corps lui répondit sans un mot, s'arquant dans ses bras musclés.

Leurs bouches continuèrent à négocier silencieusement, alors que Sam l'attirait dans ses bras pour la porter à l'étage.

* * *

_-Trois semaines plus tard-_

"Toutes les femmes de ma vie, pieds nus dans la cuisine," rigola Jacob en entrant dans la pièce tout en faisant semblant de manger les pieds nus de Raven, sa petite fille de deux ans. Elle gloussa et gigota dans ses bras.

Malia et Bella levèrent les yeux au ciel avec humour alors qu'elle finissait frénétiquement de préparer le repas.

Après quelques autres fausses alertes, Angela avait finalement accouché, et avec une semaine de retard en plus. Toute la Meute était chez Jacob pour fêter la naissance afin que les pauvres Call, qui étaient complètement épuisés, puissent rentrer chez eux quand ils le voulaient. La Meute était connue pour passer toute la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre sans la moindre invitation.

"Est-ce que le barbecue est prêt, Tarzan?" renifla Malia en faisant une grimace à sa fille.

Jacob poussa un cri stupide - pas trop mal - et Raven éclata de rire. Rigolant avec sa fille, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser son âme-sœur sur la joue. "Mais certainement, Jane."

Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda un peu plus de ses lèvres. Se reculant une fois satisfaite, elle rigola en voyant son sourire ridicule. "Où est Liam?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Brady et Jose s'occupent de lui jusqu'à ce que sa maman soit prête," sourit Jacob. Ça faisait environ une demi-heure qu'il aurait dû manger.

Bella ouvrit le four et en sortit la première fournée de petits pains. "Vas lui donner à manger, Mal," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Je gère ici."

Bella sortit ensuite la deuxième et la troisième fournée du four.

"Est-ce que tu peux mettre les steaks sur le grill, Jay?" lui demanda Malia.

Éteignant le four, Bella enleva le gant de cuisine en forme de pingouin et fit volte-face.

Jacob croisa son regard, jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et haussa un sourcil.

Bella sourit et tendit les bras.

"Tu veux aller chez Tatie Bells?" Jacob souleva légèrement la bambine qui semblait à mi-chemin de s'endormir et de fondre en larme.

"Viens Rae-Rae," sourit Bella en agitant les doigts.

"Tatie!" L'enfant tendit ses bras potelés. La Meute prenait soin de leurs enfants comme s'ils étaient tous leurs parents mais Bella était sa tante préférée. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Jacob plaça la fillette dans les bras de Bella et les embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue avant de se glisser dans la cuisine pour aller attraper un plateau de viande marinée.

"Kim a ramené sa salade de pommes de terre, hein?" vérifia Malia en se lavant les mains dans l'évier.

"Ouaip et Claire vient d'arriver avec les tartes," Jacob leva le plateau au-dessus des têtes des deux filles pour se diriger vers la fête bruyante qui se déroulait dans le jardin. Malia et Bella avaient accroché des guirlandes lumineuses tout autour du jardin et l'âme-sœur de Leah avait amené sa sono de DJ et d'excellente compils de l'été.

"Tu veux aller danser?" demanda Bella à Raven. Elle était adorable avec la peau mâte de Jacob et les yeux verts de Malia.

Elle hocha la tête, serrant ses petits poings dans les cheveux de Bella et elles suivirent Jacob dans le jardin. Des plus jeunes loups jouant au foot aux loups imprégnés qui étaient allongés sur des couvertures ou des transats, la scène représentait une parfaite peinture de la famille et de la Meute.

Bella contourna tout le monde pour rejoindre Angela qui était allongée sur une chaise longue à côté de son mari. Embry était adorablement rayonnant alors qu'il parlait à leur petite fille avec animation.

"Hé ma belle," Angela croisa son regard. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Bella hocha la tête avecun petit sourire. Ça allait: vraiment, ça allait, mais sans plus. Mais même sans plus était un miracle comparé aux dernières années.

Ça faisait un peu plus de trois semaines et Paul n'était pas revenu. Jacob lui avait dit qu'il courait au-delà de la portée de la conscience collective et qu'il essayait de quitter la Meute. Bella espérait et priait chaque jours qu'il arrive à rompre les liens avec son passé et recommencer tout depuis le début.

Bella essayait d'en faire autant. Elle faisait tout son possible pour rester occupée: l'école avait recommencé et quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle aidait généralement Angela ou Malia avec les enfants. Puis, quand le soleil se couchait, elle retournait chez Sam et commençait son autre vie.

Elle préparait le dîner chaque soir parce qu'elle le voulait. Réglé comme du papier à musique, Sam arrivait à 19h pile chaque nuit, probablement parce qu'il le voulait aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à manger avec lui, si stoïque et silencencieux. Puis après le dîner, il faisait la vaisselle alors qu'elle restait assise sur le plan de travail à balancer les pieds dans le vide, le regardant en atttendant le couvert suivant à essuyer et à poser ensuite à côté d'elle.

Que ce soit parce qu'elle était traumatisée, ou seule, ou quelque chose d'autre, Bella finissait dans son lit chaque nuit. Elle avait enfin arrêté de faire semblant d'aller se coucher à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils parlaient à peine, mais leurs corps discutaient toute la nuit. Et pourtant, comme dans un rêve, chaque matin il n'était plus là et Bella se réveillait seule pour affronter une autre journée.

C'était un arrangement étrange, mais ça avait bien fonctionné un moment; ça lui avait donné la distance nécessaire pour se reprendre et ça lui avait tenu chaud la nuit. Mais de plus en plus, elle se surprenait à se demander ce qu'il faisait dans la journée.

Comme maintenant.

Les petites mains de Raven tirèrent sur ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. "Musie," lui rappela-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête et commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière en rythme avec la mélodie. La fillette sourit et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella - elle lui donnait dix minutes avant de dormir.

Angela lui fit un sourire connaisseur.

Bella dansa et berça la fillette tout en regardant ses amis vivre leurs vies: Leah serrée contre Josiah, Jared et Kim, Quil et Claire, Jen et Collin, Brady et Jose. Tout ceux de son âge étaient en couple. Bella aussi avant.

Reniflant un petit rire dépréciateur, elle repoussa les boucles noires de la fillettes et Raven cligna lentement des yeux.

Mais Bella sentit un frisson avant même de réaliser pourquoi. Une seconde plus tard, les têtes de tous les loups se tournèrent vers l'allée et le silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Même les enfants semblèrent ressentirent la tension et Raven releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

"Chut," la calma Bella, berçant la fillette encore plus vite alors que Josiah coupait la musique au beau milieu d'une chanson. Les plus jeunes loups abandonnèrent immédiatement leur balle et se précipitèrent dans les espaces laissés libres parmi les membres de leur Meute.

Embry tendit le bébé à Angela et se leva, son visage passant d'émerveillé à protecteur en un instant.

Toutes les filles furent attirées plus près et Bella se sentit distinctement seule alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à Jacob. Malia à ses côtés près du barbecue, il la regardait sérieusement.

Les têtes se baissèrent, les yeux se collèrent au sol lorsque Sam apparut au bout de l'allée sans un bruit ni une pause. Bella baissa aussi la tête tout en continuant à bercer Raven.

Mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le regarder de dessous ses cils. Les loups s'étaient écartés de son chemin le menant au tout nouveau membre de la Meute et les yeux durs, le torse nu et les épaules redressées, il traversa les ruines qu'étaient désormais leur fête.

Ses yeux détaillèrent Bella, s'attardant juste une seconde sur elle avant de se tourner vers là où Embry montait la garde auprès de sa femme et de son enfant.

Sam l'ignora. Comme ils en avaient désormais l'habitude, il s'agenouilla devant la mère et l'enfant et murmura des mots en Quileute de sa voix basse. Bella n'avait même pas besoin de se demander comment était la main posée sur la tête délicate de l'enfant. Elle le savait instinctivement: douce.

Chaque nuit, ces mains étaient toujours les mêmes.

Se remettant debout, Sam murmura son 'félicitation' cérémonial avant de faire volte-face.

Mais au lieu de retraverser sa Meute fendue en deux comme la Mer Rouge, il fit un détour déterminé vers Bella. Elle rebaissa frénétiquement les yeux au sol tout en se tournant instinctivement pour protéger l'enfant.

Comme il y a maintenant des années de ça, les pieds de Sam s'arrêtèrent dans sa ligne de vision, à moins d'un mètre de ses propres pieds. Le souffle de Bella lui échappa alors que les doigts familiers de Sam se glissaient sous son menton.

Sam l'incita à relever complètement la tête pour croiser son regard secret.

Deux mondes s'affrontèrent soudainement: l'Alpha de leur Meute et l'amant dont elle partageait les nuits.

La capturant dans son regard stoïque, la main de Sam redescendit lentement.

Même les enfants pouvaient sentir l'intensité qui crépitait dans l'air et un hurlement de terreur échappa à la fillette qu'elle portait sur sa hanche.

Bella se tourna pour la rassurer en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête et attira sa tête vers son épaule. Raven se calma instantanément, mais lorsque Bella releva la tête, Sam était déjà à l'autre bout du jardin.

Mais maintenant, une autre sorte de silence s'était abattu dans le jardin et se tournant avec confusion, elle croisa des regards curieux. Ces yeux, qui se détournèrent immédiatement, lui rappelèrent douloureusement que les deux mondes de Bella s'étaient affrontés pour la Meute aussi.

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Bella se mit en mouvement et tendit sa nièce à Embry avant de faire volte-face et de retourner dans la maison presque en courant. Arrachant presque la porte de Jacob de ses gonds, elle se précipita à l'abri de son salon alors que derrière elle, les conversations reprenaient avec hésitation, étouffées par une nouvelle chanson.

S'attrapant brièvement la tête à deux mains, Bella essaya de se reprendre. Ses entrailles étaient encore complètement nouées et se distraire semblait être la meilleure idée.

Se frottant brusquement les joues, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et les piles de vaisselle sale. Faisant couler l'eau, elle submergea ses pensées dans l'eau chaude et le produit vaisselle.

Le loup qui entra cinq minutes plus tard fit exprès de faire de bruit. Même sans la moindre compétence surnaturelle, elle sut exactement qui c'était.

"Ça va Bells?" lui demanda Jacob de sa voix grave.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, avant de hocher la tête. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur l'assiette qu'elle était en train de rincer.

C'était un mensonge mais Jacob ne le releva pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'adossa à l'évier.

Bella le regarda du coin de l'œil. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait dans le vide, les yeux perdus dans ses propres pensées.

Ajustant l'eau pour qu'elle soit un peu plus chaude, elle reporta son attention sur l'assiette qu'elle tenait, et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence de plomb.

"T'sais, j'ai parlé à Jared," commença-t-il d'une voix basse.

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil et le trouva toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de ces premiers mois," renifla-t-il. "Après la Transformation, c'était dingue - tous ces bruits, toutes ces odeurs."

Déposant l'assiette sur l'égoutoir, Bella attrapa une spatule. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer où il voulait en venir. Elle avait déjà eu une conversation embarassante avec Jacob quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là avec Paul.

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle. "Mais il m'a dit que Paul avait raison."

Bella cligna rapidement des yeux tout en se concentrant sur ses mains qui semblait rincer l'ustensil au ralenti.

"Il a dit qu'avant que Sam ne gagne un tel contrôle, il pensait beaucoup à toi," dit-il prudemment. "Depuis qu'il t'avait trouvé dans les bois."

Bella déglutit difficilement alors que ses doigts engourdis se figeaient sur la spatule. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle regarda la colonne d'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet et dansait sur la vaisselle dans l'évier de porcelaine.

"Il a dit que Paul et lui plaisantait en disant que me surveiller," chuchota-t-il. "N'était qu'un prétexte pour te voir."

Bella se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, juste pour ressentir de la douleur. La douleur était méritée parce qu'elle était secrètement enchantée d'apprendre ça.

Avec un reniflement, elle s'essuya le nez du dos de la main avant de se tourner vers lui. "Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?"

Jacob secoua lentement la tête et tendit la main pour enlever du produit vaisselle de sa joue. "C'était il y a longtemps," suggéra-t-il. "Ils ont oubliés, il leur a Ordonné? Son esprit est complètement fermé depuis ma Métamorphose."

_Paul_ n'avait pas oublié...Une vague irrationnelle de culpabilité l'envahit à l'idée que ça avait peut-être rendu la situation encore pire, mais seulement parce qu'elle espérait-...

"Comment ça va, Bells?" lui demanda soudainement Jacob.

Les yeux de Bella se relevèrent de l'évier. "Ça va," chuchota-t-elle.

Il y avait un millier de pensées derrière les yeux de son meilleur ami et elles se répandaient sur son visage en un millier de tics. Finalement, il hocha la tête, même s'il voulait insister.

Honnêtement, ellle ne savait même pas si elle aurait admis que ça n'allait pas, même si elle s'en rendait compte elle-même; pour le moment, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un grand-huit auquel elle arrivait à peine à s'accrocher.

Jacob se lécha les lèvres. "Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais être heureuse..." Il haussa un soucil sans finir sa phrase, l'entraînant vers des idées qu'elle ne voulait même pas considérer.

Elle renifla un petit rire et haussa une épaule. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait encore le droit au bonheur, mais pour le moment, ça allait et c'était toujours mieux qu'avant. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin: un boulot, des amis, une maison et une routine. Personne ne criait et les mains qui la touchaient étaient douces.

Jacob la surprit lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour couper l'eau. S'approchant un petit peu d'elle, il la fit tourner doucement. Elle adorait les mains de Jacob: patientes, douces, tendres...

Et soudainement, elle comprit ce que ces mains étaient en train de lui dire lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue. Elle étudia ses yeux chaleureux un moment, juste pour en être sûre.

Jacob pencha la tête avec un petit sourire triste et glissa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je suis enceinte," chuchota-t-elle.

Jacob hocha lentement la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Ouais, chérie. Tu l'es."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Interlude_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
